The Lion, The Witch, and The Fairy's Tail
by Sunny Lighter
Summary: What would happen if a different Lucy stumbled into the wardrobe. Throw in a Dragon Slayer, his Exceed, a Stripping Ice Mage, and the Titania, and poor Narnia will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

_In one world four young children stumbled through a wardrobe, and embarked on an epic journey to save a kingdom from the icy iron rule of a malevolent witch. Though they innocent and in way over their heads, they believed their elders and helped the Great Lion vanquish the evil in the land._

_This is not that story..._

**Chapter 1**

"Natsu! Behind you!" Shouted Lucy as she used her Fleuve d'étoiles to knock out more of the bandits their team had been hired to take out.

The Dragon Slyer ducked in time to dodge another bandit that had been trying to sneak up behind him, and gave him a flaming kick to the head. "Thanks Luce."

"You almost let one of these bozos sneak up on you? That's real lame, Flame Brain," called Gray as he froze more of them solid.

"WHAT WAS THAT, ICE PRINCESS?"

From where she was taking out the majority of the bandits, Erza shot them a glare. "Focus on your opponents!" she snapped, while simultaneously taking out a dozen men with one sweep of her sword.

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"Aye."

"That's my line, Natsu!" called Happy as he sat contently in a tree munching on a fish and watching the show.

Between the four mages, they managed to make short work of the thieves.

Lucy smiled brightly as Erza finished tying the last one up, and loaded them onto her luggage wagon to take them to jail. Fortunately the bandits had been hiding out in some caves outside of town, so there was no property damage to be docked from their reward money.

"Yes!" she cheered, "my rent this month is covered!"

Natsu snorted, "They didn't put up much of a fight. I wanted a real challenge."

"Yeah, no kidding," said Gray, for once agreeing with his frenemy.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"You didn't do anything, stupid cat," Lucy muttered to the Exceed

Erza gave the two boys a smirk as she started to pull the wagon back to town. "If you want a challenge so badly when we get back to the guild I'd be happy to provide one for you."

"Awesome!" cheered Natsu, while Gray didn't look as enthusiastic.

Lucy just shook her head, too used to her crazy friends' antics to comment.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

They dropped the bandits at the jail and went to the town's mayor's house to collect the reward. When they got there they saw that the mayor was already out front arguing with another man with a large wooden wardrobe sitting on the ground between the two.

"We had an agreement," snapped the Mayor angrily. "You said you'd buy it from me, if I had the blasted thing out here and ready when you arrived."

The other man shrugged helplessly. "Sorry but my wife found another one that she just fell in love with, so I don't need it anymore."

That's when the two of them noticed the Fairy Tail wizards coming towards them. Seeing them the man made hasty retreat. "Oh, I see you have company, pleasure doing business with you," he called as he rushed past them.

"What business! You didn't buy the damn thing!" Shouted the mayor after him, angrily.

"Is something wrong?" asked Erza, as they approached the mayor.

The man heaved a sigh. "Nothing you could help with. I've been trying to sell this wardrobe for months," he said gesturing at the wardrobe beside him. "But every time I think have a buyer they back out with some hair-brained excuse."

He then recognized who they were. "Oh, you're the people from Fairy Tail I sent for. You took out those bandits already?"

"Piece of cake," said Natsu with a grin, while cracking his knuckles.

"Aye."

The mayor chuckled, "Well I suppose that's expected from the top wizard guild in Fiore. Wait one moment, I'll go fetch your reward."

With that the mayor hurried into his house to fetch their reward money. While he was gone Lucy found herself being drawn to the wardrobe left in the yard. Curious, she walked over to examine it. It was a beautiful piece of furniture made of a dark wood, with carvings set in the door. Opening it out of curiosity she found it was empty except for a gilded mirror attached to the door.

"Like it?"

Lucy jumped in surprise and gave a small squeak. While she had been looking the mayor had come back, and was now looking at her hopefully.

"It's beautiful," she said when she recovered, ignoring how Natsu, Gray, and Happy were snickering at her reaction. "I've been looking for a new one myself, you see. The last one I had was destroyed recently."

She sent a dark glare towards Natsu, who stopped snickering and looked confused. "What?" he asked cluelessly.

"Splendid," said the mayor enthusiastically. "Not about the destruction of your old one, of course," he amended hastily. "Would you be interested in buying this one?"

Lucy gave the wardrobe a longing gaze. Sadly, something that pretty had to be expensive. "I wish I could, but that reward money is all I have at the moment, and I really need it to pay for my rent and food. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can afford it," she said sadly.

The mayor looked contemplative for a moment. Then he broke into a wide grin. "Well, why don't I throw it in as a bonus, free of charge. An extra reward for disposing of those bandits in such a timely manner."

Lucy gaped at the man, unable to believe her luck. "Really! Are you sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely," said the mayor cheerfully. "I insist. I'll have it shipped to your residence immediately."

"There's no need for that," said Erza, who walked over and effortlessly lifted the wardrobe and added it to her already enormous luggage pile. "We can take it along with us."

The mayor gaped at her display of strength. "What a woman," he muttered weakly.

"That's Erza for ya," said Happy cheerfully.

Lucy turned back to the mayor, beaming and shaking his hand. "Thank you so much, I love it already." The Celestial mage then turned and joined her friends as they departed for the train station. "What a nice man."

Gray snorted, "He was probably just trying to impress you."

Lucy ignored the comment and instead said, "Gray, your clothes." Causing the Ice mage to swear.

The mayor watched them go. Once he was sure they were out of earshot he let out a whoop of joy.

"Yes! Finally! I'm rid of that haunted thing! No more strange noises! No more drafts! No more finding ice and snow in my house!" He laughed long and loud. "Ah that poor sweet girl. Ah well. It's her problem now."

With that he giddily walked back into his house, oblivious to the events he had just set in motion.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N This is a little idea that hit me during kendo practice (don't ask me why during kendo). What if a different Lucy found Narnia instead. It ought to be interesting at least, I almost pity the Narnians. This story takes place after the Grand Magic Games, but I doubt I'll make any big references to that, so you don't need to be up to that point to read this. I don't plan on doing much in the romance department, other than a few hints of NaLu here and there. And I mean a few, I'm no good at writing love stories, and I try to avoid shipping wars. I personally just think they make a funny couple. Let me know if I get any details wrong, so I can fix them. Also, while I'll try to update as often as I can, it's almost exam week (curse inspiration for coming at inconvenient times) so I may not do so regularly until break. Don't forget to review.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or The Chronicles of Narnia or any of it. I'm just a crossover obsessed fangirl with too much time on her hands (even tough she should be focusing on school work). Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C. S. Lewis_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"A little to the left… more… more…" Lucy instructed as Gray and Natsu lugged her new wardrobe into it's new home.

"How the heck did we get stuck doing this," Natsu complained. "I'm supposed to be having a fight with Erza."

"Because Erza's favorite bakery is having a sale, so she ran over there to stock up on strawberry cake," Lucy repeated for the third time.

"Then why do we have to carry around your fancy dresser," he snapped back.

Lucy gave him a glare. "Consider it punishment for smashing my last one."

"If it's his punishment, why am I here?" asked Gray.

"Because he smashed it while he was ranting about some prank you'd played on him. You're just as much to blame."

"It's a great view from up here," said Happy sitting on top of the wardrobe.

"THAT'S MAKING IT HEAVIER!" shouted both Natsu and Gray.

Lucy held up her hands to frame the wardrobe. "Perfect. Okay put it down there."

Gray, who was itching to get back at Natsu for roping him into this, made sure to drop the wardrobe onto Natsu's foot.

Natsu roared in pain, and immediately retaliated by punching Gray in the face. The two immediately dissolved into a brawl in Lucy's living room.

Lucy tried shouting at them to stop, but they were oblivious to it. Finally she had enough. "LUCY KICK!" she managed to kick both boys hard enough to send them flying into a wall, knocking them out.

"Idiots," she grumbled as she looked at the two snoozing on the floor.

"Aye," Happy agreed. Somehow having found a fish (Lucy suspected from her own fridge) to snack on.

With a sigh, Lucy decided to ignore them for now, and start moving her clothes into her new wardrobe.

Soon she filled up the first rack with clothes, and moved behind it to hang her clothes on the second rack behind it. As she moved along she noticed something poking her in the back.

She sighed. "Figures, it looks nice on the outside, but the back edge need sanding. Maybe I can get Max to do it. He's a sand wizard after all," she muttered to herself.

Suddenly she put her foot down on something that was definitely not hard wood. It was cold and slippery, and she found he foot sliding forwards, causing her to fall backwards.

With a startled yelp she fell, instead of hitting the back of the wardrobe like she was expecting to she kept falling till she landed in a soft snowy cushion.

Immediately she sat up with a yell of "Gray, don't make it snow in my apartment!"

A second later she realized she was no longer in her apartment. Okay that technically wasn't true. In front of her hung the racks of her clothes, and through them she could see her apartment. She could even still hear Natsu's snoring though it sounded farther away than a second ago. But that didn't change the fact that she was currently sitting in the middle of a forest with snow falling all around her.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS DOING IN MY CLOSET!" She shrieked.

Unfortunately the only thing her earsplitting shriek accomplished was dislodging some snow from the trees, and causing it to fall on her. She let out another shriek from the cold, and scrambled back to get out of it.

She kept going until she felt something cold and metallic against her back. Looking up she saw that she was now leaning against an old-fashioned lamppost.

She stared up at it for a few seconds and slowly got to her feet. Hesitantly she reached out and rapped her knuckles against it resulting in a soft metallic clang.

"It's official," she said to herself. "I've finally lost my mind. The guild's insanity is contagious. AND WHY IS A LAMPPOST IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS IN MY CLOSET!?"

As she was mulling over her apparent break in sanity she became aware of the sound of footsteps behind her. Instinctively she reached for her key ring, having Taurus' key readily in hand, she turned to face whoever was coming.

What she didn't expect was a short man with horns and a pair of goat legs to come out of the trees. When she saw him her jaw dropped and Taurus' key was held limply in her hand.

The goat man saw her a second later. When he did he jumped in surprise, dropping the parcels he had been carrying and stared at her in shock. "Goodness gracious me!" he exclaimed.

Lucy tuned and slumped against the lamppost. "Ooooh I really have gone crazy. First woods, then the lamppost, and now goat people," she moaned.

"Beg your pardon," said the goat man, as he scrambled to gather his belongings. "What I mean to say is, and I don't mean to sound inquisitive, Miss, but are you by chance a Daughter of Eve?"

Lucy looked over at him in confusion. "My mother's name was Layla."

"Oh by that I mean, forgive me, but are you what they call a girl?"

Now Lucy was annoyed. "Of course I'm a girl are you blind?"

The goat man shrank back a bit. "Apologies, miss I didn't mean to insult you. I just wanted to be sure. You are in fact human, are you not?"

Lucy frowned, "If that's all you wanted to ask, just say it. Yes, I am human."

"To be sure, to be sure," said the goat man nervously. "How stupid of me! But I've never seen a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve before. I am delighted. That is to say-" he paused for a second. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus."

Lucy, who had resolved to just stop caring about all the weirdness (she really should be used to it by now) said, "Nice to meet you Tumnus-san, my name is Lucy. Not to be rude, but what are you? And where am I?"

Tumnus looked bewildered at being referred to as –san, blinked for a moment before replying "Well, I'm a faun, of course."

"You're a baby deer?"

Tumnus looked flustered. "Not a fawn, a faun. And as for where you are, this is Narnia. Everything that lies between the lamppost and the great castle of Cair Paravel on the eastern sea is Narnia."

Lucy thought about that for a moment. She knew her geography very well, partly as part of her education as the Heartfilia heiress, and partly from traveling all over the country on missions. As far as she was aware, there was no place called Narnia on Earthland. "Then this must be a different world," she muttered, more to herself than to Tumnus. "An Anima or something must have opened in the back of my wardrobe to bring me here." She grinned triumphantly, "I'm not crazy!" she cheered.

She ignored the fact that Tumnus was looking like he doubted that fact.

She turned to Tumnus. "Is this Edolas?"

Tumnus shook his head. "No, it's Narnia. You said you came here through an Anima? What is that?"

"It's like a portal between worlds. I'm from Earthland. Specifically the town of Magnolia in the Kingdom of Fiore." She then realized she was shivering, and she drew her arms around herself. "It's summer over there," she grumbled.

Tumnus looked sad for a moment. "Meanwhile, it's winter in Narnia, and has been for ever so long." He then smiled at her. "We shall both catch a cold if we continue to stand here talking. Might I invite you to have a cup of tea with me?"

Lucy hesitated. "I don't know, the Anima might close any minute now. I don't want to get stuck here.

"It's only around the corner," he persisted. "There'll be a roaring fire, and toast, and cake. As I said you're the first human I've ever met, I'm curious to know more."

Against her better judgment Lucy found herself giving in. She too was curious about this Narnia place. One cup of tea couldn't hurt. And if Tumnus tried anything funny she could sick her spirits on him.

"Alright. One cup of tea, then I go back," she agreed.

They walked together through the forest for a short while, until they came to the entrance of a cave (one with a wooden door over the entrance, no less). Upon entering Lucy was greeted to the site of a quaint little living space with everything one needed to live comfortably. As Tumnus busied himself in the kitchen Lucy browsed through his bookshelf examining the titles. She was amused to find some speculating on whether or not humans actually existed.

She glanced up with a smile as he came back with the tea. As they ate they chatted about various thing, Human culture, Narnian culture, old legends, this and that. Lucy enjoyed their conversation so much that she soon lost track of time. It wasn't until Tumnus pulled out a flute, and started playing that she realized it.

Her reason for the realization was when she recognized the magic that the flute held. Sleep magic, like what the fake Salamander had tried to use on her the day she met Natsu. Knowing the spell was taking place, she was able to negate the effects.

She kept a cool head and waited until Tumnus stopped playing. Never taking her eyes off him for a second. She didn't believe that Tumnus was a bad person, but he had better have a good reason for trying to cast a spell on her.

Apparently the look in her eyes was enough to tip Tumnus off, and he shakily stopped playing and put the flute down.

"Tumnus-san," she said coolly, "Why were you trying to cast a sleep spell on me?"

Tumnus bowed his head. "Because I'm a bad faun," he said brokenly. Then without warning he sank to his knees and started to cry.

Lucy got up fro her seat, and moved to comfort him, handing him a handkerchief. He sobbed into it saying how he was a bad faun, and that his father would be so ashamed if he could see him now.

"Why?" asked Lucy. "What have you done? What's wrong?"

"I've taken under the service of the White Witch," he said confessed bitterly.

"The White Witch?"

"It is she that has got all of Narnia under her thumb. It's she that makes it always winter, and never Christmas."

"What is she making you do?" Lucy asked. "Maybe I can help."

That just made Tumnus cry harder. "That's the worst of it," he wailed. "I'm a kidnapper for her. I was ordered, that if I should ever come across a human, I was to capture it, and hand it over to her."

Lucy was quiet for a long moment upon hearing that. "Are you going to do that?" she finally asked quietly.

That shocked him out of his tears.

"Are you going to do that?" she repeated. "Because if you do, you'll regret it. But I don't think you will, will you?" she gave him a kind smile. "After all, what kind of kidnapper confesses to their crime, before they commit it. You're a good person Tumnus-san"

Tumnus stared at her for a long moment, before giving her a shaky smile in return. "No, no I won't. I hadn't known what humans were like before I met you. I can't give you up to the Witch."

His smile faded a bit. "I just hope she doesn't find out about this…"

"What would she do?" asked Lucy. "I could protect you?"

Tumnus looked startled. "Protect me? How?"

Lucy grinned and held up her hand displaying her guild mark. "I happen to be a wizard of Fairy Tail, the most powerful guild in my world. I'm even on the strongest team."

Tumnus looked dumbstruck. "A wizard?"

She nodded. "I'm not as powerful as my friends, but I can hold my own well enough."

Tumnus blinked. "As I said the White Witch uses her magic to keep the land in a never ending state of winter. Anyone that gets in her way is either killed by her secret police, or turned to stone by her personally."

Lucy briefly thought of Evergreen, and how she had been briefly turned into a statue during the Miss Fairy Tail contest. That had not been fun.

She stood up. "That settles it." She gave Tumnus a confident grin. "I'm going to go back to my world to get my Nakama. Then we'll come back here, and take that witch down. I promise."

Tumnus stared up at her for a long moment. Here was the person he had been planing to wrong in the most grievous way imaginable, but instead of shunning him like he undoubtably deserved, she was standing before him offering to help and protect him from harm. For the first time in a long time, he began to have hope for a better future.

He stood up and took her hand. "But first, we must get you back to your Anima."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Lucy and Tumnus hurried as quickly and quietly as they could back to the lamppost where the two of them had met. Once they got there Tumnus asked, "Do you know your way back from here?"

Lucy glanced around and spotted the rack of her clothes. "Yeah, I see it."

"Then be off home as quick as you can," he said, "and, c-can you ever forgive me for what I meant to do?"

Lucy smiled at him, "There's nothing to forgive. Try to stay low until I get back, okay."

"Yes, farewell, Daughter of Eve. Perhaps I could keep the handkerchief?"

"Sure," said Lucy as she sprinted to where she could see her room. Pushing herself through the clothes, she fell forward and onto her apartment floor.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N That was fun to write. It was funny to write Lucy's freak out. I figured this Lucy might be more familiar with the concept of stranger danger than the original Lucy seemed to be, but if it came to a fight, she could probably kick Tumnus' butt easy.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Lucy stood back up after falling out of her new wardrobe she looked around. Happy was still sitting on her table munching on a fish, and Natsu and Gray were both still passed out by the wall. Everything was exactly the same as when she left.

She marched over to the two snoozing mages, took a deep breath, and yelled "THERE'S AN ANIMA IN MY WARDROBE!"

Both boys were up like a shot, clinging to each other in surprise. Once they realized what they were doing they threw themselves as far from each other as possible.

Happy, who was the only one who'd actually heard what Lucy had said, took the fish out of his mouth and said, "What do you mean by that Lucy?"

"I mean there's an Anima in the back of my wardrobe," she replied.

"Really," said Natsu hearing it this time. He eagerly ran up to the wardrobe and darted inside.

'**THUNK'**

A groan sounded from in the wardrobe and Natsu crawled back out with a bump on his head.

"I can't find it, Lucy," he moaned.

Startled, Lucy pushed aside her clothes. All that was behind them was the back of the wardrobe. She ran her hands over the smooth wooded surface just to be sure. "Oh no."

She turned back to her friends. "There was one there, I swear."

Gray looked skeptical, but Natsu gave her a big grin. "I believe you, Luce."

"Aye," agreed Happy

Gray crossed his arms and got serious. "Why don't you tell us what happened."

Lucy quickly recounted all that she had experienced in Narnia.

"So we get to beat up an evil snow witch, right?" said Natsu with a grin. "Sounds like fun."

"That all must have happened really fast," said Happy cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"'Cause you were only back there for about a minute."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I kind of expected that when I came back and notice that nothing had really changed."

"So this place is the opposite of the Celestial Spirit World," Gray said thoughtfully. "One day there was three months here, but a couple hours there was just a minute here."

Lucy smiled at her friends. "So you guys really believe me?" she asked. It hadn't been till the start of her explanation that she'd realized just how crazy her story sounded.

Natsu gave her his 'what are you, stupid' look. "Of course. I told you, no one in Fairy Tail would doubt the words coming out of Lucy's mouth."

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy had to smile at that. For someone as dense as him, he could be really sweet sometimes.

Gray stood up. "Well since it's closed, there's nothing we can do about it now. We should all head back to the Guild to tell Gramps and Erza about this."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Makarov frowned thoughtfully as he as Erza listened to Lucy's story. When they finished he said, "I believe you child, but I am skeptical about whether or not we should get involved in this. This isn't like Edolas, where events there had direct consequences here. This is another world, with no connection to us, and one citizen who has already attempted to abduct you."

"But he didn't go through with it, he's a good person who was scared," Lucy argued. "And also, I promised Tumnus-san we'd help. A Celestial Wizard never breaks a promise. I'll find a way back there to keep it, with or without your help."

"I can't let Lucy hog all the fun for herself," said Natsu. "If she's going back to that place, then I'm going with her."

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"I can't let those two show me up," said Gray. "A world where time move faster there then here, they'd get stronger in no time. I'll go too."

"Then I guess it's settled," said Erza. "If all of them are going, I'll have to go along too, to keep them out of trouble."

Makarov sighed in resignation. "You kids will be the death of me," he moaned. "Fine if you want to go so bad, then go. Just make sure you all come back alive."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

And with that Fairy Tail's strongest team found themselves back in Lucy's apartment glaring daggers at her newest piece of furniture, as if that would reopen the Anima inside it.

After five minutes of glaring Lucy sighed. "Well this isn't going to work."

Natsu bent over like he was about to start a marathon. "Maybe I just need to run at it hard enough."

Lucy glowered at him. "No Way! Break my wall and you're dead," she snapped.

Sensing the impending doom radiating from the blonde, Natsu stood back up with a squeak of, "Aye!"

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way," said Gray, secretly amused by Natsu show of fear, but not wanting the cause directed towards him. "What were you doing when you fell through?"

Lucy frowned. "Well, I was pressed against the back of it, hanging clothes on the second rack. I started to notice something poking me in the back. Then I slipped and found myself sitting in a snow bank."

Erza positioned herself in the wardrobe as Lucy had described. "Like this?"

"Yeah."

Erza leaned back against the back of the wardrobe, feeling along the surface as if to see if there was a hidden switch somewhere. Finding nothing, she stepped back out. "It seems that what ever Anima opened in there is closed for now. But it doesn't mean it wont open again at a later date. I don't feel comfortable leaving Lucy alone here with that possibility. If she could go through from this side, something from that side could come trough to this one. And we have already established that not everyone over there is friendly."

"We also don't know if we'll be able to use magic while over there," Gray speculated. "We know that witch can use magic, but it could be like Edolas and we might not be able to use our own magic."

"That's true," said Lucy. "I didn't end up using any of my keys while over there. While Tumnus was able to cast a sleep spell with his flute, I don't know if we'll be able to do it."

Natsu, however, wasn't listening to Lucy, and instead butted heads with Gray. "What's the matter Ice-stripper, you scared?"

"Of course not!" Gray snapped back. "I'm just being cautious. Something you wouldn't know if it bit you, Hot Head."

"Sound like you're scared to me!"

"What did you say?"

"Stop fighting," Erza snapped, glaring dangerously at the two.

"Aye."

"Yes ma'am."

Erza then produced a giant lock out of nowhere and fastened it to the door of the wardrobe. She then turned to Lucy with the key. "For you own safety, make sure you keep it locked at all times when you're not using it. And when you do, be sure to have your keys and whip at hand. We shouldn't take any chances if it might open again."

She then turned to the rest of them. "Even so, we should try to find another way there. Tomorrow we start researching this. The sooner this is solved the better."

With that she and Gray left, but Natsu and Happy stuck around.

"Aren't you two going home?" Lucy asked.

"And leave you alone with a closet full of monsters, no way."

"Aye sir."

Lucy had to admit, she was a little shaken by Erza's pointing that out, so for once she didn't complain. "Alright, but you're sleeping on the couch."

"Aw, but your bed's more comfy," Natsu whined.

"If you complain, I won't give you dinner."

"Lucy's a meany," said Happy.

"You said it," Natsu agreed.

"How am I mean?"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Unlike in the book, these guys are used to weird and crazy stuff happening so they're more likely to believe Lucy right off the bat. That doesn't mean they wont take precautions about it.

Reviews are my bread and butter

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Despite searching the Guild's library, and drafting Levy into helping them search, Team Natsu was unable to find any leads as to how to get back to Narnia. Lucy and Natsu kept watch on the wardrobe in her apartment, but days past and there was no sign of the Anima in back of it opening again.

Lucy was beginning to worry she might not be able to keep her promise to Tumnus, and the thought depressed her greatly.

One day a week after her initial trip, she was slumped over her writing desk trying to come up with the next chapter of her novel. Natsu had challenged Gray to a fight, so he and Happy were out at the moment, (though she expected that they'd be back soon) and she was trying to take advantage of the peace and quiet while she could. Unfortunately for her the words she wanted to write wouldn't come. She ended up doodling a picture of a lamppost in the woods on her paper instead.

Suddenly she became aware of a cool breeze behind her. She turned around, expecting to see Gray. But the apartment was empty aside from her. She then realized the cold was coming from her wardrobe.

Immediately she grabbed her keys and started fumbling with the lock. Once it was open she threw aside her clothing to see the snowy woodland just behind them, with the lamppost shining a few feet away.

She sighed. "Of course it comes back the minute no one else is around to see it."

She glanced at her window (Natsu's favorite way to make an entrance) as if doing so would will the Dragon Slayer into existence. When that didn't work she turned back to the wardrobe contemplatively.

It would probably be stupid to go back on her own, but she was worried about Tumnus. She also wanted to test to see if she could use her magic in Narnia, and who knew when she'd get another chance.

With that in mind she squared her shoulders, made sure she had her whip and keys, then headed into the frozen woodland, pausing long enough to grab her heavy coat from the rack as she passed.

If she had happened to look back as she entered she would have seen Happy fly through her window just in time to see her enter the wardrobe.

"Lucy?" the Exceed called after her, when he saw what she was doing. He flew forward and looked into the wardrobe. His jaw dropped when he saw what was in there. "Anima!" he cried in surprise.

Like Lucy, Happy glanced at the window hoping for Natsu to make an appearance. He was now regretting challenging Natsu to a race back, then leaving him in the dust.

After a moment of indecision he knew he couldn't let Lucy go off alone so he flew into the wardrobe after her.

"Lucy!" he called searching for her. "Lucy where are you?"

But there was no answer. Lucy had already gone ahead to Tumnus' house.

"Lucy!" Happy called again. Flying through the trees he continued to search for the blond mage. As he flew he became aware of the sound of bells. "Lucy!" he cheered flying towards the sound.

But instead of Lucy, he came upon a sledge drawn by two snow-white reindeer. Driving the sledge was a short fat man around Makarov's height. Behind him, sitting comfortably, was a very tall, extremely beautiful lady dressed in furs with a crown on her head. Neither of whom were Lucy, but both were staring up at the Exceed, startled.

"Aww, you're not Lucy," Happy moaned.

The woman recovered first. "Is that anyway to address a Queen?" she demanded angrily.

Happy blinked confused, not knowing what he'd done wrong. "Have you seen my friend?" he asked, "she's a human about this tall, blonde, and weird," he continued flying down to about Lucy's height.

The Queen, who had been shaking in anger stopped immediately upon hearing the word human, and began looking at the flying cat with new interest. "A human, you say?" she asked.

"Aye," Happy confirmed.

The Queen stared at him, as though contemplating something. Then she broke into what could be mistaken as a kind smile. "You poor kitten, lost and cold. Wont you come here, and I'll warm you up."

Happy, seeing no reason to disagree, complied, flying over to sit next to the woman wrapping him in the cloak she was wearing.

"Would you perhaps like something to eat, Sir Cat?" the Queen asked once he was comfortable.

"Call me Happy," said the Exceed, "And do you have any fish?"

The Queen pulled a bottle out from somewhere in her fine clothes and let a drop fall onto the snow. There was a hissing sound, and suddenly a platter full of fish appeared. The dwarf driver hopped quickly from his seat to pick it up and present it to the cat.

Happy, who's eyes were shining and his mouth watering at the sight of all the fish, hurriedly snatched one up and bit into it. It was without a doubt the most delicious fish he had ever tasted, and he began to scarf it down with gusto.

"Might I ask Sir Happy, how are you able to fly. And where did you came across a human," The Queen asked in a light tone.

"I'm an Exceed," he said his mouth full of fish. "All Exceeds can fly. As for where I found a human, there are a lot of them where I come from. Four of my best friends are human."

"Four?" for a second, the Queen's voice took a dangerous turn, but she quickly covered it up. "Where do you come from? And please, do tell me about your friends?"

Happy cheerfully told the Queen all about the Anima, Earthland, and Team Natsu. She seemed especially interested in the four of them. "Two Sons of Adam, and Two Daughters of Eve, neither more or less?"

"Aye," said Happy. "Though sometimes Wendy and Carla join our team, (Wendy's human and Carla's an Exceed like me) but Carla didn't want Wendy to get involved with this place."

She was also interested in hearing about Lucy's first trip to Narnia. "Did she enjoy her last trip to my kingdom?" the Queen asked him.

"Aye, she said she met a nice goat man who saved her from a scary old witch." Happy failed to see the enraged look that flashed across the Queen's face when he said that.

Soon the platter of fish was empty, and Happy stared at it longingly as if that would make more fish appear.

"Sir Happy," the Queen said drawing his attention away from the platter. "I would very much like to meet your friends. Will you bring them to see me?"

"Aye sir," Happy replied without hesitation. "You're a really nice lady, and you have yummy fish. I'm sure they'd love to meet to you."

"Splendid," said the Queen with a charming (though shark like) smile. She pointed over towards a pair of mountains in the distance. "See those two hills, my house is right between them. Just walk through the woods until you reach it. But remember, you must bring your little team with you. I do so want to meet them."

"Aye sir," said Happy saluting, and taking flight.

"Well then, I best be off," said the Queen, signaling her driver to go. "Do come soon."

With that the sledge drove away. Happy watched until it was out of sight, then flew back towards the lamppost to continue his search for Lucy.

"Happy!" called a voice behind him.

He whirled around to see Lucy coming out of the forest towards him, with Plue trailing behind her.

"Lucy!" Happy cheered and as he flew over to hug her. "I was looking for you."

"I'm sorry, Happy, I didn't know you were behind me," Lucy apologized, hugging him back.

"Give me some fish and all is forgiven," said Happy. Though he knew no fish Lucy gave would be as tasty as the fish his new friend had.

Lucy chuckled. "Alright, when we get home. I went to check on Tumnus-san. Fortunately he's alright, it doesn't seem the witch found out about him. I also found out that I can do my magic here," she said gesturing to Plue.

"That's great," Happy cheered. "That mean old witch is going down.

Lucy nodded. "Right, lets go get the others."

"Aye sir!" agreed Happy, and the three of them headed back through the wardrobe to their own world.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N No offence to Edmund (he's actually my favorite character in the books) but I can't see anyone in Fairy Tail being tricked into betraying their friends because some random woman gave them sweets and offered them a kingdom. So instead I decided to play on Happy's gluttony towards fish, and his naïveté. He's not going to purposefully turn on his friends, he just failed to make the connection that the White Witch, and the Queen are the same person. As far as he's aware she's just a nice new friend he's made, that he'll want to introduce the others too.

Reviews are music to my ears

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Happy, Lucy, and Plue came back through the wardrobe just in time to see Natsu vault himself through the window.

"Can't you ever use the door?" asked Lucy, rhetorically.

"But it's more fun this way," Natsu answered anyway.

Happy flew right up to Natsu and said, "Natsu, Natsu look, the Anima is back."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, this time I went there too. It was all cold and snowy."

Natsu wasn't really listening anymore as he hurried over to the wardrobe and jumped inside.

"And I met a nice lady who gave me fish," Happy continued.

"Who-?" Lucy started to ask, but was interrupted by a loud **'THUNK'**

Natsu climbed back out of the wardrobe, once again with a bump on his head.

"The Anima's gone again," he moaned.

"Maybe it doesn't like you, Natsu," Happy teased.

Plue nodded in agreement. "Puun puun."

"What's not to like?" Natsu snapped, as Lucy examined the bump on his head.

"Jeeze, Natsu, do you dive in there head first?" she asked.

"She liiiiiikes him," said Happy.

Plue nodded again. "Puuun."

Lucy shot the two a glare. "Not like that, stupid cat!"

She then turned back to the matter at hand. "At least with Happy coming through we know it's not just me. And since I was able to summon Plue while over there, and Happy was able to fly, we know at least the two of us can do magic there."

She stood up, and pulled off her heavy coat. "Lets go to the Guild and update the others."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

After hearing about Lucy's second escapade, Erza forbade her from going there alone again, and subsequently had both she and Gray move into her apartment as well, so that the whole team could be ready the next time the Anima opened. Lucy wasn't thrilled at how cramped her living space had become, but she wasn't about to argue with Erza. At least with her there she was able to keep the fighting between the two boys to a minimum, so long as strawberry cake wasn't involved.

A few days after this arrangement happened Lucy was working at her writing desk, while Natsu and Erza were having an arm-wrestling competition on her coffee table (Erza kept winning), with Happy cheering them on. Gray wasn't there at the moment as he had gone out to get a snow cone.

Lucy was just putting the finishing touches on her latest chapter when she heard the pounding of footsteps outside her door. Looking up she saw Gray burst into her apartment, then quickly slammed the door shut and locking it behind him. He then pressed his back against the door to keep it shut, and his face was terrified.

Despite his strange behavior, Lucy couldn't help but comment, "Wow, you used the door for once."

"This isn't a time to joke, I-we gotta hide" snapped Gray. "I ran into Juvia while I was out."

"So?" asked Natsu.

"So, she found out I've been spending the last few nights here, and she went berserk!"

"**GRAY-SAMAAAAAAA!"** came a terrifying roar from outside. **"HOW DARE YOU, LOVE RIVAL! YOU SEDUCED MY PRECIOUS GRAY-SAMA!"**

Lucy gave a terrified squeak. "Hiding sounds good right now."

They could clearly hear the loud footsteps as the woman scorned ascended the stairs to Lucy's apartment. Without thinking Gray and Lucy panicked, unlocked the wardrobe, grabbed everyone, and shoved them inside it to hide, slamming the door shut behind them.

Lucy felt someone poking her in the back. Turning to ask what they wanted, the question died in her throat as she and the others became aware of what was behind them.

Just like the last two times the lamppost flickered brightly illuminating the snowy woodland with a warm glow.

"So this is Narnia," said Erza looking around at the landscape. Quickly forgetting that they were supposed to be hiding from an enraged Rain Woman.

Gray smirked. "My kind of place," he said admiring the snow.

"Yeah, if you like frostbite," muttered Natsu, but he too was looking around in a childish glee. "See Happy. Told you the Anima liked me."

Lucy reached over and grabbed her heavy coat off the rack. "Come on," she said, "I'll take you guys to Tumnus-san's house, and we can start planning from there."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Erza.

Natsu jumped forward. "Oh Yeah! Lets go beat up a witch! I'm all fired up!"

"Aye sir."

Lucy led her teammates down the now familiar path to Tumnus' house. But upon arriving they immediately realized that something was wrong. The wooden door blocking the entrance to the cave had been torn off its hinges, and there were wolf paw prints all over the snow.

"Oh no," whispered Lucy, as she ran into the house, her teammates not far behind her.

The inside of the cave was in shambles. The furniture overturned, and everything was ripped to shreds.

"She found out he helped me," Lucy said horrified. "It must have happened when I came back!"

Gray noticed a slip of paper nailed to the wall. Pulling it off he read it quickly. "It says he's been arrested for plotting against the witch, and hanging out with humans."

Lucy was devastated. She sank to the ground and whimpered, "This is all my fault."

Natsu snatched the notice from Gray, and then held it up for Lucy to read. "Look, it says he was arrested. That means he's still alive, we just have to bust in and save him."

Erza took the paper from him and examined the contents. "No matter what we do, it's dangerous to stay here. Lets find a safer place and start planning a rescue mission."

"Right," everyone agreed, and they filed out of the house.

As they were looking around to figure out where they should go next they heard a loud "Psst."

Gray stopped and looked around. "Did you guys hear that?"

Erza had stopped too. "I did." She turned in the direction the sound was coming from. "Whose Out There!" she demanded.

"Shhhhh!" the person hissed. A beaver waddled out from behind some trees. "Don't you know when someone says 'Psst' you're supposed to be quiet?" he demanded. The beaver then realized that Natsu was crouched down right in front of him, looking at him with interest. "What by the Lion are you looking at, lad?"

Natsu grinned. "Wow this place even has talking animals too, this place is awesome!"

Lucy sighed. "A talking beaver, why am I not surprised."

"I'm surprised," said Gray, having not yet experienced the odd citizens of Narnia.

"Enough," said Erza, shoving Natsu aside. She stood over the poor beaver and held him at sword point. "You will tell us everything you know about the goat man, Tumbus, ("Tumnus," Lucy corrected) -and where he is being held. As well as everything you know about the Witch that's terrifying these lands."

"Put that away lassie," the beaver snapped in a panic, "I'm on your side." He then held up a handkerchief.

Lucy immediately recognized it. "That's the handkerchief I left with Tumnus-san."

Far from being pacified, Erza put the sword closer to the beaver's neck and glared down at him menacingly. "How did you get that? Answer me."

"You might want to answer her, beaver boy," said Gray fearfully, even though he was not at the receiving end of the Titania's wrath.

"It'll be worse for you if you don't," Natsu agreed just as fearfully.

"Aye," said Happy.

The poor beaver was now thoroughly terrified, his fur was standing on end making him look like a large puffball. "Tumnus gave it to me," he yelped, "He got wind of his arrest before it happened and asked me to take you to safety. Now please, Daughter of Eve, would you be quiet. There could be enemies all around."

"But there's no one here," said Gray skeptically.

"There are the trees," said the beaver.

"Trees?" asked Gray "What's wrong with the trees?"

"I ain't afraid of no trees," snapped Natsu.

"Hold on guys, Tumnus-san told me about this," said Lucy. "Apparently the trees here are alive, and can move and talk like people."

the beaver nodded in agreement, "They're always listening. Most are on our side, but there _are_ trees that would betray us to _her_; you know who I mean."

"Who?" asked Natsu.

"The Witch, Ash for Brains," said Gray.

"What'd you say, Nude Wonder?"

Gray glanced down to notice he was down to his underwear. "When'd that happen?" he yelled as he began searching for his discarded clothes.

"Would you kids just follow me already?" snapped the beaver impatiently, as he hurried off into the wood.

The five of them exchanged glances, but not seeing any better options they hurried to follow the beaver.

"And these are the ones to fulfill the prophecy. We're all doomed." Natsu overheard the beaver mutter to himself.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N and now's when the major changes start happening. The kids in the book were for the most part; too clueless, helpless, and too polite (for the most part) while they were in Narnia to do anything but go along with what the 'adults' said. Team Natsu on the other hand aren't just going to take anything lying down, and they're strong enough to take on whatever is thrown at them, so things are going to get real interesting soon.

**Also I need ideas. I'm still planning to have them meet Santa, but I'm a little lost on who should get what present. They don't need to be the same presents in the book, but the horn and vial at least need to go to someone (as they are plot devices) but I don't want the horn to go to Lucy, as it's too obvious. Any ideas?**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The group hurried through the forest at a fast pace, to whatever 'safe place' the beaver had mentioned. Eventually the trees opened up to a small valley with a river flowing (or it would have been if it wasn't frozen) through it. In the middle of the river a beaver dam was spread across it, and in the middle of the dam sat a little house.

"Nice place you got here," said Gray, looking down on it.

"It's really cute, Beaver-san," agreed Lucy.

The beaver fidgeted and looked embarrassed. "Merely a trifle. Merely a trifle. And it isn't really finished. And please, call me Mr. Beaver."

"It looks highly flammable," said Erza studying it. She shot a warning glare towards Natsu. "You better behave yourself in there."

"Aye," said Natsu nervously.

Hearing that made Mr. Beaver seemed a little more reluctant to take them down there. But nonetheless he led them down, and into the house. "Here we are, Mrs. Beaver," he called upon opening the door. "I've found them. Here are the Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve."

The four wizards filed in after him, Lucy first commenting on how nice it was to be out of the cold, and Natsu and Happy at the back. As he was about to enter, Natsu noticed Happy staring off in the distance.

"What's wrong, Happy?" he asked his best friend.

Happy turned back to him. "Natsu, I'm worried. When I was here, I met this nice lady who gave me fish. If Lucy's goat man friend got in trouble just for being friends with her, what if she got in trouble too. I'm not human, but I told her about them."

"You want to know if she's alright?" asked Natsu.

Happy nodded. "She doesn't live to far from here, she said her house is between those two mountains," he said pointing towards said mountains.

Natsu glanced where he was pointing. "Do you want to fly over and check on her?"

Happy nodded, "Aye."

Natsu nodded. "Then go for it. Make sure she's okay and hurry back. We'll start planning to take down the witch while your gone."

Happy nodded, "Aye sir," and flew off towards the mountains.

Natsu then turned and followed the rest of his team into the Beaver's house. It was a fairly small place, and all the wizards had to bend over to keep their heads from hitting the ceiling, but it was warm and snug.

A female beaver had gotten up from her sewing machine when they came in and was now fussing over all of them, saying how she'd never thought she'd live to see the day when humans came to Narnia. Once they all introduced themselves she then bustled off to put food on the table for all of them, insisting that they have some supper.

Once dinner was served Erza got down to business. "So what can you tell us about this White Witch? Where is she keeping Lucy's friend?"

Mr. Beaver sighed and shook his head. "Ah that's bad. That's very bad business. There's no doubt he's been taken off by the police. I got that from a bird that saw it done."

"And you didn't try to help?" asked Natsu, looking disgruntled.

"Where did they take him?" said Erza, staying on track.

"Northward, to _Her_ house no doubt," replied Mr. Beaver.

"You mean the witch lady?" asked Natsu.

"Who else, Flame Brain?" snapped Gray.

Natsu looked like he was going to retaliate to that, but a glare from Erza convinced him otherwise.

"Tumnus-san said that the witch turns her victims into stone. You don't think she's done that to him, do you?" said Lucy worriedly.

Mrs. Beaver bowed her head. "I don't doubt you'd save him if you could, dearie," she said sadly, "but you've no chance of getting into that House against her will and even coming out alive."

"Who says we can't," Natsu declared, standing up too quickly and bumping his head on the ceiling.

"It's no good, Son of Adam," said Mr. Beaver, trying to discourage him, "no good _your_ trying, of all people. But worry not." He leaned forward as if sharing a big secret. "Aslan is on the move."

"Who's Aslan?" the four mages asked in unison.

"Aslan?" said Mr. Beaver, "why don't you know? He's the King, the Lord of the whole wood, but not often here, you understand. But word is he has come back. It is he, not you that will save Mr. Tumnus. You'll see when you meet him. I'm to lead to where he is."

"If he's this big hero, why didn't he help out before now?" asked Gray. "And who says it has to be him that saves the guy? We're here, why not let us take a shot at it?"

"There is a prophecy, you see," explained Mrs. Beaver. "_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight. At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more. When he bears his teeth, winter meets its death. And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again."_

"That didn't really rhyme," said Erza.

"Prophecy, shmofacy, I wanna fight her," said Natsu, cracking his knuckles.

"Roar? Teeth? Mane? What is this guy?" asked Lucy a little freaked out at the description the prophecy gave.

"Why he's the King of Beasts. Aslan is a lion- _the _Lion, the great Lion," explained Mr. Beaver in a tone that said they should know this already.

"A Lion? So he's a grown up cat like Loke?" asked Natsu.

"Who is Loke?"

Lucy then looked around. "Speaking of cats, where's Happy?"

"Happy?" asked Mrs. Beaver.

"Oh he went to check on a friend he made last time he was here. Some woman who lives between the mountains over that way," explained Natsu with a careless gesture of his hand. "We should save him some fish."

It was then that he noticed the horrified expressions on the two beavers' faces. "What's wrong?"

"There is only one person that lives in that place," said Mr. Beaver in horror. "And that's the White Witch herself!"

The Fairy Tail mages paused long enough to share a glance, then bolted out the door to rescue their friend.

"Oh dear," said Mrs. Beaver, as she and her husband took off after them.

"Wait!" shouted Mr. Beaver. "You can't go there!" He tackled Gray from behind into the snow, stoping him and the others in their tracks.

Natsu turned around and glared dangerously at the beavers. "And Why Not? My Friend Is There, I'm Not Leaving Him Behind!"

"Because the Witch wants you dead more than anyone!" shouted Mr. Beaver. "There is another part to the prophecy. _When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel throne, the evil time will be over and done."_

"That still doesn't rhyme," snapped Erza.

"There is no time to waste," snapped Mr. Beaver. "If he's betrayed us to _Her_ we must move quickly! Her police could be here at any minute! We must make haste to Aslan!"

"How dare you!" Shouted Lucy. "Happy would never betray us!"

"We can't leave him behind like that!" snapped Gray, standing back up.

"They're right," said Erza in a voice so sharp it could cut through steel. "Happy would never do that to his Nakama. He must have been tricked."

"But-!" Mr. Beaver started to protest, but was cut off by Natsu, who had begun shaking in rage the moment the soon to be throw rug had accused the Exceed of being a traitor.

**"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR DUMB PROPHECIES OR YOUR STUPID KING! THAT WITCH HAS HAPPY, AND THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING HIM BECOME A STATUE, OR WORSE! SO WHO'S WITH ME?"** he roared, lighting himself on fire as he did so.

"AYE!" shouted Lucy, Gray and Erza in unison.

"Then let's go kill us a witch!" he said. And with that the four wizards took off towards the mountain pass where the witch lived.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver stared after them in shock. "This will not end well," said Mr. Beaver, as the two of them hurried after the mages.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

When the Queen he'd met had said she lived in a little house in the woods, Happy had been expecting something like what he and Natsu lived in (when they weren't mooching off Lucy). He wasn't expecting a big frozen over palace that was bigger than the Heartfilia mansion.

But he didn't dwell on the fact, as he flew through an open window, determined to check to see if his friend was okay. He was so focused on his task, that he failed to notice the courtyard filled with statues below him, or the wolves patrolling the palace that looked up and growled when they spotted him.

He searched through the palace, and soon came upon a throne room. Sitting on the thrown was none other than his Queenly friend.

Seeing her he broke into a giant smile and flew over to hug her around the neck. "You're Okay!" he cheered. "I was so worried. Lucy's goat friend got kidnapped by that ugly mean ol' witch, and I was worried she'd gotten you too."

"Tell me Cat, are your teammates as unintelligent as you appear to be?" asked the Queen quietly.

"Sometimes," said Happy, too happy to see his friend safe to notice the insult. "But they're there for you when it matters."

"Then how DARE you come alone!" she snapped. "I told you to bring the others with you!"

Happy jerked back, in surprise. Then thinking that she was just worried that his friends might be in danger he said, "Don't worry, they're not far away. They're at the beaver dam down the river. They'll be okay."

The Queen's face melted into a cruel smile. "No, they wont be."

Happy felt himself being grabbed from behind and stuffed into an icy birdcage by a mean looking dwarf.

The Queen was no longer paying attention to him, as she spoke to a wolf in the doorway. "Maugrim! Take your forces to the beaver dam. Kill everyone there."

"Yes, your majesty," said the wolf with a bow, then it turned tail and darted away.

Happy's eyes widened in realization as it all clicked in his head. "It's YOU! You're the White Witch! I thought you were my friend, you tricked me!"

"Yes," said the Witch, sparing him a smug look as she swept out of the room. "And your stupidity has just cost your friends their lives. Take him away!"

The dwarf holding his cage bowed and began to carry him toward the dungeon.

Happy collapsed to his knees within the cage, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Natsu, everyone, please be okay…"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Happy didn't betray anyone. He just thought the wrong person was his friend. She betrayed him, not the other way around. Next chapter Team Natsu storms the castle to rescue him. Also, Oz the Great and Powerful reference, can you spot it?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Witch's forces were just readying themselves to move out when suddenly the door at the front of the castle exploded open, knocking several of Maugrim's wolf pack senseless.

By the time they'd recovered they had to yelp and scramble to avoid being set upon by the roaring flames that spilled through the opening. The flames parted like the Red Sea to reveal four figures coming through it. That was all they had time to see before a rain of swords, and icy spears sent them flying.

Upon entering the castle Erza began barking orders. "Split up! Natsu and Lucy, you search upstairs. Gray and I will search the lower levels. Search everywhere you can for Happy and Tummynuts!"

"Tumnus," Lucy corrected.

"Take down anyone that stands in your way!" continued Erza, undeterred. "And if you find the witch, take her out! That might free the people she's turned to stone!"

"Alright," said Natsu, his fists burning with anticipation, "This who place is made of ice, I say we melt it to the ground! I'm all fired up now!"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Below the action in the dungeon, Happy looked up when he heard the ruckus upstairs. Immediately he perked up, "It's Natsu!" he cheered.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Up above the two groups were making quick work of the guards. While the wolves and dwarves that made up the castle's forces were armed to the teeth, they were no match for wizards from Fairy Tail. Even so, the wizards still had to be careful not to smash any of the statues in the castle as collateral damage.

With Natsu and Lucy, they were checking room after room, all the while calling Happy's name in hopes of a response. However they didn't have any luck.

"You don't think she's already turned him to stone, do you?" asked Lucy worriedly.

"If he is, we'll just track down that Witch and beat her till she turns him back!" said Natsu as he kicked down another door. "It worked for Erza on Evergreen."

"Yeah, you're righ-Oh No!" Lucy exclaimed as she tuned a corner. Off to the side with his hands held up as if to block his face was a statue of a faun.

"Tumnus-san," said Lucy sadly, as she walked over to the statue. "She did get him."

Natsu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault, Luce, we'll get him back, along with Happy."

Lucy clinched her fist around the handle of her whip. "You're right," she said determinedly. "That Hag is going to pay for this."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Meanwhile with Erza and Gray, they were taking pretty much the same approach as Lucy and Natsu. They had found the dudgeons and were releasing every prisoner they could find who was already turned to stone. It wasn't long until they found Happy's cell.

"Gray! Erza! You came!" shouted Happy when he saw them. Gray released him from his cage, and he flew into Erza's arms. "I'm sorry!" he wailed, tearfully. "I really didn't know she was the Witch! I thought she was just a nice lady with yummy fish!"

Erza gave the Exceed a hug. "It's alright Happy, you didn't know. We're just glad you're safe."

"Come on," said Gray, who was once again stripped to his underwear. "We need to free all the other prisoners, so we can catch up with Natsu and Lucy to take down that Witch."

"Right."

"Aye sir!"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The Beavers were sitting at the castle gates looking up in wonder, as random explosions fired up throughout the castle as their prophesized heroes tore through the place like it was made of paper.

"I don't believe it," said Mr. Beaver, looking up in awe, as another wall burst out from the inside. "They're actually holding their own against her forces! And WINNING!"

"They certainly are something, dear," agreed Mrs. Beaver, happily. This was the most excitement she'd had in ages.

"Still, I can't help but feel this is going to go very wrong, very soon," said Mr. Beaver gravely.

Just then a whole tower fell off the castle and landed several yards away.

"Of course that could just be me worrying they'll knock this place down on top of us," Mr. Beaver amended, staring goggle-eyed at the destruction.

"That is certainly seems to be a possibility, dear."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy continued to search the castle until they came upon the throne room that Happy had been captured in.

Standing in front of the throne looking murderous was the White Witch herself, holding a broad sword in one hand and a twisted looking wand in the other.

"If I'd known that stupid feline made such good bait, I'd have made sure to set a trap for you," she declared angrily.

"You're the old Hag who tricked Happy, and hurt Lucy's friend!" Natsu shouted back as he and Lucy readying themselves for the coming fight.

"Yes, his feeble mind was easy to convince I was a friend of his," said the Witch smugly. "He even came here because he was worried about me, the imbecile. No matter, with you four all in one place, I will end the prophecy before it begins."

"You don't deserve a friend like Happy, and we won't let you get away with what you've done!" shouted Lucy.

"We're going to pummel you till everyone's back to normal!" Natsu agreed, launching himself at the Witch. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Faster than should have been possible the Witch dodged the blow. She then struck back with the wand sending a jet of light out of it at Natsu. He dodged it just in time, and the light flew past him and hit a dwarf that had been running to aid his queen. The instant the spell struck him he turned to stone.

"So that's how she turns people to stone," Lucy said thoughtfully. She turned to her partner "Natsu! We have to destroy her wand, that might break the spell on everyone!"

"Right!" yelled Natsu, sending another fire attack at the Witch, which she once again dodged.

Lucy grabbed Sagittarius' key. **"Open! Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!"**

The horse man appeared with the sound of a doorbell. "You called, Miss, moshi moshi?"

"Sagittarius, aim for the wand in her hand, we need to destroy it," Lucy ordered.

"You got it, moshi moshi."

Sagittarius aimed with his bow at the Witches wand and fired. But the Witch saw it coming and blocked the arrows with her sword.

Just then more dwarves spilled into the room, all armed and ready to help their queen.

Seeing this Natsu yelled, "Lucy, you take care of the cannon fodder, I'll handle Ice Princess here!"

"Okay!" she answered, drawing her whip, as she and Sagittarius turned their attention to the guards.

And so the battle continued, neither side giving an edge. No matter which attack Natsu threw at her the Witch was able to dodge. Similarly she was not able to land a hit on Natsu with either her sword or wand. Though both were doing considerable damage to the throne room. The room was in shambles, and a whole wall had been blown apart, showing the frozen woods outside.

Lucy was able to handle the dwarves okay, until one of them landed a lucky hit on Sagittarius.

"Sagittarius!" yelled Lucy worriedly as her spirit vanished in gold sparkles.

"You all will die here like dogs!" mocked the Witch, thinking the spirit was dead. "Not even your precious Aslan can save you!"

"I don't care about some dumb Lion King!" shouted Natsu. "I only care about taking you down here and now! **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Lucy, however, remembered how the Beavers had said that the Witch was afraid of this Aslan person. Hoping that would extend to other lions as well she drew her next key. "So you don't like lions, huh? **Open! Gate of the Lion: Leo!"**

As with Sagittarius, Loke appeared with a doorbell announcing his arrival. "You called, Princess?"

The Witch was staring at Loke with all consuming rage. "A Lion! You Dare Mock Me, You- ARRRHHHHHH!" With a rage filled scream she used her wand to send out a shockwave of magic. It was only thanks to quick reflexes that Natsu and Loke (who grabbed Lucy) dodged it. The Witch's minions however were not so lucky, as they all froze in statues where they stood.

"Thanks for making this easier!" called Natsu, renewing his attacks. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

"**Regulus Impact!"** Shouted Loke lending his aid.

This time both attacks hit the Witch sending her flying backwards. She regained her footing and glared at the wizards with a look of pure malice. While she had been holding off the attacks up until this point, she was beginning to have doubts as to her assurance of victory.

Just then Gary, Erza, Happy, and the Beavers entered the room. Upon seeing his friend was safe, Natsu yelled, "Happy, you okay?"

Before Happy could reply, the witch took advantage of the team's distraction and shot her stone spell at Natsu.

Lucy being the only one to notice, ran towards him yelling, "Natsu, Look Out!"

She jumped in front of him just in time to intercept the spell. Once it hit she only had time to squeak, "Not this again!" before her entire body became incased in stone.

"**LUCY!"** shouted all the other wizards in horror. Their horror turned to rage as they all shot their best attacks at the Witch in unison.

The Witch, now knowing she was out matched and out numbered, dove out the hole in the wall and landed in a waiting sledge which immediately started running into the forest and out of sight, the Witch laughing manically the entire way.

Natsu and Gray made to run after her, but Erza stopped them. "No, Natsu, Gray, you wont be able to catch up to her!"

"But Lucy-" Natsu snarled, but then he looked to see his stone friend, and deflated as the guilt began to get to him.

"We've gotta catch her and make her turn Lucy back!" Gray finished for him, furiously.

The Beavers moved over to examine the now stone girl. "There's no hope of that, lad," said Mr. Beaver sadly. "The Witch would rather die then allow any of you to win. Aslan is the only hope for your friend now."

Natsu's face became set in determination. "Then what are you waiting for. Take us too him."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I turned Lucy to stone ^_^; Don't get me wrong, she's my favorite character (tied for first with Natsu), sadly my most common way of expressing my love for characters is to have something horrible happen to them. Don't worry, Aslan can fix that. I did this partly as an excuse to get them to go to Aslan, rather than beating up the Witch completely on their own, and partly cause I wanted to have Lucy save Natsu for once, since it's usually the other way around. Also sorry if the fight was anticlimactic, I'm not really good at writing fights.

Reviews make the world go round.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**Ice Make: Wagon!" **said Gray, conjuring up a large wagon. "Whatever we do, we can't leave Lucy here like this. That lunatic may come back and try to smash her," he said.

"Agreed," said Erza, as Natsu and Loke lifted Lucy's stone form up and lay her down in the wagon.

Once she was secure, Gray rounded on Natsu, punching him in the face, sending him flying into a wall. "This is all your fault, You Idiot!" he shouted. "If you had been paying attention and dodged that spell, Lucy wouldn't have had to save your worthless ass!"

Natsu pushed himself off the wall and retaliated by punching Gray back. "It's your fault too! We were doing just fine against that Witch! If you hadn't come in and distracted me, I would have been able to dodge it!"

"You're both wrong," said a miserable voice that stopped the two in their tracks from what would have been an all out brawl. Happy was sitting on the wagon's edge looking teary eyed down at his stone Nakama. "If I hadn't trusted the Witch in the first place none of this would have happened. It's all my fault!"

"No, it's not," said Erza in a forced calm voice. "We all share a portion of the blame for what happened. The only thing we can do is whatever we can to fix it."

"For what it's worth," said Loke seriously, "she's definitely still alive."

They all turned to look at the spirit hopefully. "How are you so sure about that, dearie?" asked Mrs. Beaver. "And who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Leo, I'm one of the Celestial Spirits that Lucy has a contract with," he replied. "And it's because of that I know she's still alive. If she were to die the contract we share would be voided, and I would be open for a new one with a different Celestial Wizard. But our contract is still strong. She's not dead, just under a spell."

"Then we'll just need to break it," said Erza.

"Speaking of which, why are you still here, Loke?" asked Gray. "I thought you'd go back to the Spirit World by now."

"I thought he said his name was Leo?" muttered Mr. Beaver to his wife.

"A Celestial Spirit's Gate can't be closed without the consent of both the spirit and the wizard, and Lucy isn't in a position to give consent at the moment." He replied sadly. "I'm powerful enough that I could force my Gate closed if I wanted to, but I couldn't just leave without at least trying to save her."

Erza nodded. "We'll be grateful for the help. But won't you being here drain Lucy of her magic?"

Loke nodded back. "I'll switch to using my own magic instead of hers to keep her from getting drained." As he said that his body glowed slightly to show the switch.

"Then lets stop talking and start moving!" shouted Natsu impatiently, grabbing the wagons handle and pulling it towards the door. "Lucy's not going to break herself out of that rock, so let's get moving so we can help her!"

He paused in the doorway, and glanced back at the beavers. "Where is this Aslan guy, anyway?"

The two beavers shook themselves out of their confusion, and hurried forward to lead the way. "At the Stone Table," replied Mr. Beaver. "Word is that that is where Aslan and his company have made their camp. We'll show you the way."

With that the heroes left the castle behind, not knowing that their entire conversation had been overheard by one of the Witch's remaining guards. "Her Majesty will want to know about this," he said, and hurried off to where the Witch had fled.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Our heroes remained unaware that the Witch would soon be made known of their plans and they headed off into the snowy woodland in the direction the Beavers were leading them too. Each one of them taking turns pulling Lucy's wagon. As they passed near the Beaver's dam Mrs. Beaver stopped and hesitated.

"I suppose we should stop and gather some supplies," she said to the rest of them. "It's an awfully long walk, and will seem even longer without food."

As soon as she said that Happy's stomach growled, reminding him that unlike the other's he hadn't had dinner.

Erza on the other hand shook her head. "No, after what we just did they might be staking out your house in order to trap us. It's too much of a risk to go there now."

Both Beavers looked disappointed at that, worried what the Witch's forces might do to their home.

"Still, she has a point," said Loke. He went over to the wagon and reached for Lucy's keys (the only part of her that didn't turn to stone) and selected Virgo's key. "Virgo, could you come out here a minute?"

With the usual puff of smoke and doorbell the Maiden Spirit appeared. "You called Leo? Why didn't the Princess summon me?" she asked with a bow. She then saw the state of her summoner. As usual her facial expression didn't change, but her body language betrayed her distress. "What has happened to the Princess?"

"She got hit by a spell meant for me," said Natsu, impatient that this was taking so long. "We're heading to meet a guy that'll change her back."

"I asked you to come out in order to gather some supplies," said Loke, brining Virgo back to for her for being there. "The Beaver's house isn't far from here, but it's likely being watched by our enemies. Could you sneak in and gather the necessary supplies for our journey."

Virgo bowed again. "Of course, anything to help the Princess."

Mrs. Beaver quickly supplied Virgo with directions and a description of her home, as well as a list of things they would need, and where she would find it. Once that was settled Virgo disappeared into the earth to gather the supplies.

"Do all Spirits look like Sons of Adam, or Daughter's of Eve?" asked Mr. Beaver once they stared moving again.

"No," said Loke, "Most have more animal like forms."

"And sometimes Virgo looks like a gorilla," Natsu added.

"Aye."

They hadn't been walking another ten minutes before Virgo reappeared with the supplies packed in sacks for them, and Happy was finally given his dinner. They loaded the sacks into the wagon next to Lucy, using them to keep her in place so she wouldn't slide around on the journey. With one final bow, Virgo returned to the Spirit World.

They continued to travel like that until they came upon a hidden cave that Mr. Beaver knew about and insisted they stop to rest for the night. Natsu and Gray didn't want to stop, but Erza agreed with the beaver, and knocked them both out, silencing all complaining, as Loke wisely decided not to argue and stood watch for the night.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

By the time Natsu and Gray came too it was early morning. The first thing they noticed was Erza and Loke standing at attention ready to fight, while the Beavers looked worried. The second thing they noticed was outside the cave there was the sound of belles.

Both were up like a shot. "Is it her?" asked Gray softly.

Erza glared at him for making noise, and Loke shrugged in response to his question.

Before anyone could stop him, Natsu rushed out of the cave to confront the enemy, only to falter and fall flat on his face when he saw who it was.

The others who had followed him out also stopped dead in their tracks, and stared in shock.

Standing next to a large sledge drawn by large brown reindeer was none other than Santa Claus himself. When he saw them he gave them all a big smile.

Happy was gaping. "But I thought Lucy said Christmas never happened here?"

Natsu burst from the snow he'd fallen in and shot a triumphant grin at Gray. "Ha, I told you he was real, Ice Idiot! Igneel told me so!"

Gray was too dumbfounded to even respond. Until he saw the state of his own undress, and he hurried to grab his clothes in and attempt to salvage his first impression.

Erza was too speechless to respond to anything.

Loke waved his hand in greeting. "Yo North, been awhile."

Mr. Beaver burst out laughing. "Well this is a nasty knock for the Witch! It looks as if her powers are already crumbling!"

Santa Claus smiled in response. "I've come at last," he said. "She has kept me out for a long time, but I've got in at last. Aslan is on the move. The Witch's magic is weakening."

When Natsu heard that he immediately ran back into the cave to pull out the wagon with Lucy in it, and examined it hopefully. But sadly the girl was still stone.

Santa Claus shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry my boy, but I do not have the magic it takes to reverse this spell. But you are on the right path. Take her to Aslan, and he will be able restore your friend."

He then to the rest of them, "And now for your presents. There will be a new and better sewing machine for you, Mrs. Beaver. I will drop it at your house as I pass."

Mrs. Beaver was delighted.

"And as for you, Mr. Beaver, when you get home you will find your dam finished and mended."

Mr. Beaver was equally estatic.

"Erza Scarlet, Eve's Daughter," called Santa.

Erza snapped out of her stupor and hurried forward and gave a polite bow. "It is an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine," said Santa, reaching into his sack. From within it he pulled out a beautiful sword and sheath, as well as a carved ivory horn. "Though battles are ugly, especially when women fight, I know enough that standing aside for the men is not an option for you. May this sword aid you in the battle to come. And when you put this horn to your lips and blow it, then, wherever you are, help of some kind will come to you. Do not be afraid to ask for it."

Erza took both gifts, and held them delicately as she requiped them away to store them. "Thank you, I will always treasure them.

"Gray Fullbuster, Adam's Son," said Santa.

Gray hurried forward, having found his clothes. Santa handed him a silver and blue shield with a lion on it and a chain mail shirt. "While offensive battle skills are key to victory, having a good defense brings a happier outcome. May this shield and mail protect you," he said. Then his face took on a humored smirk. "Not to worry, I made them impervious to your... habit."

Gray turned scarlet and stammered excuses, as he excepted his gifts, and stepped away in embarrassment, not noticing he was discarding his shirt as he did so.

"Natsu Dragneel, Adam's Son."

Natsu was in front of him before he even finished speaking, bouncing eagerly in anticipation. Santa laughed at his antics, and handed him a small sack.

Curious, Natsu opened the sack and peered inside. Inside the sack it was full of coal.

Gray, who had looked over his shoulder, burst out laughing. "Looks like you were on the naughty list," he guffawed.

"Aye," agreed Happy.

Natsu, however, started grinning. "Awesome! I bet I can make some tasty flames with these."

The rest of his teammates sweat dropped. "Only he'd think getting coal for Christmas was a good thing," Loke commented.

"Aye."

Santa however gave a deep belly laugh. "That's the idea," he said, "but don't eat it all in one go. The flames produced from that coal are enchanted to give you an exponential boost in energy, and power. Be sure to save it until you truly need it."

Natsu was eyeing the coal hungrily, seeing this Erza snatched the bag from him and requiped it away. "I'll make sure he does," she said over his cry of protest.

Santa laughed again, and handed a pouting Natsu his second gift. Like Gray he was handed a set of chain mail, but unlike Gray's silver mail his was a reddish color, sleeveless and had a distinct scale like pattern, and smelled hauntingly familiar.

"This chain mail is made from the shed scales of your father, as such are impervious to flames," said Santa, causing Natsu to look up in shock. The Dragon Slayer opened his mouth, no doubt to demand where Igneel was, but Santa cut him off. "He is not in this world, and I'm afraid I can not take you to him, but he wishes you well, and wants your happiness. He is proud of you, my boy."

Natsu snapped his mouth shut, and hugged the chain mail to his chest like it was a precious treasure. And to him, it no doubt was.

Santa turned to the ice wagon. "Now for Lucy Heartfilia, Eve's Daughter. With her in this state, I can not personally give them to her." He turned to Loke. "That being the case, I will leave them with you until she can except them, my old friend, Leo the Lion."

Loke nodded in understanding. "I'll make sure she gets them, North," he said, while the others had a minor freak out.

"Loke's friends with Santa?" whispered Erza to Gray in surprise.

"Lion?" asked both beavers.

Santa presented Loke with a vial full of red liquid as well as a bow and quiver of arrows. "In this bottle there is a cordial made of the juice of one of the fire flowers that grow in the mountains of the sun. One drop of its juices can heal any injury. And like the others I doubt she will stand by while others fight for her. Tell her to trust this bow, it does not easily miss."

"Fitting gifts, I will inform her of this when she is revived," said Loke confidently.

Santa then turned to the last member of the group. "And finally the Exceed, Happy."

Happy blinked in surprise. "I get something? But it's my fault Lucy got hurt."

"There is no fault in worrying about friends, the Witch simply didn't deserve your friendship," said Santa, bringing a relived smile to Happy's face. It was the first time he'd smiled since leaving the Witch'e palace.

"That's what we've been telling you," said Natsu in exasperation.

"Aye, but you're not Santa Claus, he knows this stuff," said Happy as he hurried to receive his presents.

Santa chuckled as he handed the Exceed a small dagger and belt. "I doubt even your small size will keep you from defending your friends, I hope this dagger serves you well. Also," he said reaching into his sack and pulling out-

"A Fish!" cried Happy joyfully, as he accepted it. He then wasted no time in scarfing it down. Once he was finished he paused and got a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Gray.

"I dunno," Happy replied. "I feel weird. Like all this time I've had a real bad stomachache and didn't even notice, but now it's all gone."

"That is because in during your first meeting with the Witch, you ate her food," said Santa. "That food was filled with bad magic, that made you more susceptible to the Witch's manipulation. However, you just consumed the cure." He gave the Exceed a smile. "I am impressed with your loyalty to your friends, most would be the Witch's willing puppet after eating such food."

Happy blushed through his fur.

With his work done, Santa climbed into his sledge and cracked the reigns. "Merry Christmas," he called as he sped away. "Long live the true King!"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N it took me some thinking to come up with the presents for everyone, but I'm satisfied with this. I dropped a Rise of the Guardians reference here, did anyone spot it. Also, I know Gray never made a wagon, but I think he could.

Reviews make the heart grow fonder

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Our heroes watched until Santa was out of sight. Once he was gone something seemed to occur to Mr. Beaver.

"Oh no," he muttered to himself.

"What?" asked Erza.

"He said the Witch's power is fading, that means it'll be spring soon," said Mr. Beaver worriedly.

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Happy. "I thought you guys wanted winter to end,"

Mr. Beaver continued to look flustered. "Well yes, but there is a river between here and the Stone Table, frozen we could walk right across, but if it melts we'd have to take the long way around."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Did you forget who you're dealing with?" he asked, holding is hands in his Maker Stance, frozen air forming around it.

Upon seeing that and remembering the ice wagon he'd made for Lucy, as well as all the havoc he helped wreck on the Witch's castle, Mr. Beaver scratched his head sheepishly. "Right, forgot about that, mate."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

By the time they reached the river the ice was already cracking and thin. Undeterred Gray walked to the edge of the river and said, **"Ice Make: Floor!"**

With that the ice became solid and stable for them to walk across. Halfway across Natsu paused and sniffed the air.

"I smell something coming," he said.

No sooner had he said that when they heard the howl of a wolf behind them, which was answered by more howls coming closer, and closer.

Loke started walking faster. "Come on, we can't risk a fight with Lucy in this condition."

"Are you saying we can't protect her?" asked Natsu sounding peeved.

"There's no guarantee that while fighting that the enemy won't slip past us and smash her," said Erza, hurrying to match Loke's pace.

Natsu wasn't happy at having to walk away from a chance to get revenge for Lucy and Happy, but he followed, not wanting to risk his Nakama's safety (Or tick off Erza, either one was possible).

Gray, however, looked back to where the howls were coming from, and smirked. "Who says we have to fight."

The team then found themselves hiding in the trees on the far side of the river just out of sight. They listened and watched as the Wolves drew nearer and nearer, until they came into sight.

"Now?" asked Happy.

"Not yet," said Gray.

More and more Wolves came out of the trees and paused at the river's edge. One of them gingerly stepped out on the ice to test if it was safe.

"Now?" asked Happy.

"Wait for it," said Gray.

Seeing that the ice was solid the whole pack rushed forward to cross the river. When they were in the middle of the river Gray yelled, "Now!" and dispelled all the ice on the river.

There were several loud yelps as the ice suddenly turned into a rushing river that swept all the wolves away in one fell swoop.

"I'm the man!" Gray congratulated himself with a pump of his fist.

"Impressive," agreed Erza.

"Aye," agree Happy.

"I coulda done that," Natsu sulked at not being able to fight.

"Yeah right," Gray snorted.

"I could! I'd just need to throw some fire to melt the ice," snapped Natsu.

"There's no way you could have done it quick enough," Gray argued back. From there the argument quickly dissolved into a fist fight, that for once Erza ignored, in favor of looking at Loke, who had a peculiar look on his face.

"What's wrong? Is being away from the Spirit World affecting you?" she asked.

"Huh? No, its just- I know North said that the winter was fading, but I didn't expect it to happen so quickly. It's already significantly warmer than this morning," he replied.

Natsu and Gray paused their fight as they all considered that.

"Hey you're right, it is warmer," said Natsu.

"And look," said Erza pointing at the ground a few feet away.

They looked and saw a few flowers poking out of the snow.

As they continued on their journey the arrival of spring became more and more pronounced with each passing minute. At first it was a novelty to watch, like being in those documentaries that showed the passage of time at a rapid pace. But the novelty wore off when all the melted snow turned the ground into mud. They more than once had to stop and have a tug-a-war with Lucy's wagon when it's wheels got stuck in the muck. Eventually they just left pulling it to Erza, as her great strength and the desire to avoid getting muddy helped it get stuck far less often.

"Are we there yet?" whined Happy a few hours later, while sitting next to Lucy in the wagon.

"Almost, almost," said Mr. Beaver, as they climbed a hill.

When they reached the top they had a great view of their surroundings.

"Hey look, the ocean!" called Natsu, spotting it in the distance.

"And I'm guessing that's the Stone Table," said Loke spotting it at the top of a nearby hill.

"Then that must be where we need to go," said Erza, spotting a camp flying a red and yellow flag in a clearing off to the side of the Stone Table's hill.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go," said Natsu, grabbing Lucy's wagon from Erza and rushing towards the camp.

"Natsu, wait up you idiot," Gray called after him, as he and the rest of the group hurried to catch up with the Dragon Slayer.

Upon entering the camp it's occupants fell into a hush, and stared at the new arrivals. The team slowed down, unsure of what to make of the odd stares.

Never one to dwell on such things, Natsu called out. "We were told we could meet a guy called Aslan here. Where is he?"

Some of the camp's occupants were a bit miffed at his brash way of speaking about their ruler, but they parted until a large tent was visible for them to see.

The wizards, Exceed, spirit, and two beavers moved towards it. As they reached it all the camp's occupants and the Beavers bowed low in respect. The Fairy Tail group, however, remained standing. Respect from them had to be earned.

Out of the tent stepped a huge golden lion that had a presence that screamed great power.

"Welcome, Erza, Daughter of Eve. Welcome, Gray and Natsu, Sons of Adam, Welcome Happy the Exceed and Leo of the Zodiac Spirits. Welcome He-Beaver and She-Beaver," said the Lion looking at them each in turn. "But where is the fourth?"

"That's why we've come," said Erza, giving a polite bow as Loke, Natsu and Happy lifted Lucy from the wagon, and placed her before the Lion.

The sight of the stone girl sent ripples of dismay and fear through the assembled crowd. Whispers broke out in fear that the Witch may have already won with the fourth human in that state.

"We were told that you could reverse this spell," Erza continued, paying no heed to the whispers.

Aslan examined the girl before him. "How did this happen?" he asked.

"We tried to take on the Witch ourselves," said Gray. "But we were split up, and the Witch took a cheap shot and ran away before we could beat her."

This sent an even bigger shockwave through the camp. Even with the girl turned to stone, no forces who had gone against the Witch had _ever_ caused her to flee in defeat before.

Natsu soon grew impatient. "So can you turn her back or what?" he asked rudely.

"Aye," said Happy just as impatiently.

"Peace," said Aslan, quieting all the noise. He moved forward to Lucy's statue and breathed on it.

Natsu was about to ask what that was supposed to do, but stopped when he saw color return to Lucy's figure. Soon enough she was free of the stone, and looking around in surprise.

"LUCY!" shouted all her friends in joy, as Natsu, Happy, and Loke all tackled her in a hug making her fall over, while Erza, Gray and the Beavers crowded around. Erza wrenched Lucy free of the pile (though the three continued to cling to her, Happy around her neck, Natsu on her arm, and Loke around her legs) and hugged her roughly against her armor, while Gray patted her on the back. All the while Lucy blushed, and laughed at the attention.

"We were so worried," Happy sobbed from his position around her neck.

"I know," she said, patting him on the head awkwardly with her free hand. "I could hear everything that happened, I don't blame you for any of this."

They continued to hug her until Lucy got impatient. "Um, you guys are crushing me."

They finally move back (though Erza had to drag Natsu away) until it was only Happy, who moved to sit on her head and could not be persuaded to leave.

Loke stepped forward and bowed low to her with the bow, arrows, and vial spread in his hands. "I have kept your gifts safe for you, my Princess," he said eloquently.

Lucy accepted them with a smile. "I heard what they do, though I'm disappointed at missing meeting Father Christmas. Thank you Loke, you should return to the Spirit World to recover your strength."

"It was recovered the moment you were revived," said Loke cheesily with a bow as he faded back to his own world.

Lucy then turned to the Great Lion, and gave a deep formal curtsy as she had been taught to do during her time as an heiress (though it looked kinda silly with a blue cat on her head). "My deepest thanks for freeing me from that spell," she said in a polite and formal tone that matched the curtsy.

"Rise Lucy, Daughter of Eve. You are welcome," said Aslan in reply. "I welcome you all to my camp. Now the preparations for the final battle- begin."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N No Wolves were harmed in the making of this fanfic. While I've mostly been focusing on the book to write this, this chapter had a lot more of the movie in it. Yay Lucy's okay again. Erza was able to hear what was going on when she was under Evergreen's spell, so I think the same thing applies here.

Reviews are the candy to my cane.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The girls and boys were separated into different tents to freshen themselves up and have dryands present them with fresh clothing. Soon both girls were decked out in long elegant dresses that reached the floor.

"Pretty," Lucy commented, swishing the skirt of red dress.

"Though they wont do much good to fight in," commented Erza, examining her blue one. "The length of the skirts would get in the way."

"Take it from someone who's worn elegant clothing for a good portion of her life, and trust me, it can get a lot worse than this. At least there's no corset," Lucy said the last part in a mutter. "Besides I'm sure we'll be able to change into something more suitable before the fighting starts, if not you can just requip."

Erza conceded her point as they went to meet up with the boys.

Both were now wearing their chain mail gifts, with fresh pants and a shirt over the mail. Natsu of course refused to give up his scarf. Happy was with them (having been removed from Lucy's head when she went to clean up) and had his new dagger clipped to a belt around his waist.

Gray let out a whistle upon seeing them. "Looking good."

"Erza actually looks like a girl like Lucy," whispered Natsu to Happy.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

By some miracle Erza didn't hear them, though Lucy did, and sent them a warning glare.

Before anything else could be said Aslan approached them again. "Come, I will show you the far off castle were you are to be Kings and Queens," he said, before leading the way.

"What!?" asked all five wizards in shock.

"Wait, hold on a minute?" said Gray, "who said anything about being King?"

Aslan didn't say anything, and continued up a tall hill.

Seeking answers the team hurried to catch up. The top of the hill was high enough to see miles away, and in the distance near the sea side sat a shining castle far away.

"That, is Cair Paravel of the four thrones, in which you must sit as Kings and Queens," said Aslan sagely.

They all looked at the far off castle, then at each other. "It's lovely," said Erza uncomfortably, "but I think you're mistaken at why we are here."

The Lion just looked at them.

"We came here cause Lucy made a promise to a friend that we'd stop the Witch," explained Gray. "We didn't come to rule anyone."

Natsu shrugged. "When I borrowed that crown at the castle where we're from for a joke, when I gave it back I got this whole lecture on how the King is important, and all his responsibilities and stuff. I didn't pay attention to most of it, but from what I did hear I know being a king is not for me."

"Aye," agreed Happy.

"No kidding," Gray snorted. But Erza's glare stopped them from starting a fight.

Seeing this Lucy said, "We have enough problems getting ourselves out of trouble, and none of us are qualified for royalty. Besides, the prophecy the Beavers told us said we only had to sit on the thrones, not that we had to stay in them."

"We have our own responsibilities to our guild, and a lot of unfinished business back in our home world," said Erza. "Not to mention all the people we'll miss if we remained here. I'm sorry, we will help you defeat the Witch, but we can't stay."

Aslan bowed his head, "I cannot force you. But know that it is never right in Narnia unless a child of man sits on the throne."

The Lion then left the wizards in an uncomfortable silence.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

After the mages decided to focus on beating the Witch. When they weren't in war meetings discussing possible strategies they were training for the upcoming battle, Lucy summoned Sagittarius to get an archery lesson with her new bow, the horse costumed man giving reactions of amusement and or confusion from Narnian centaurs. Natsu and Gray were using training as an excuse to fight each other, and Erza was training with some of the sword wielding centaurs, fauns, and dwarves to see if Narnian swordsmanship had any differences to what she was used to. Even Happy was being taught to use his little dagger.

Mid afternoon on their second day at the camp, a leopard approached them. "A messenger from the enemy has arrived, and desired an audience with Aslan. Aslan wants you to be there for it. But he wants Queen Lucy to be in disguise and remain out of sight."

The wizards had long since given up trying to get the Narnians to stop calling them by royal titles. Lucy dismissed Sagittarius and grabbed a hooded cloak, as the Fairy Tail wizards followed the leopard to where the commotion was.

There was a great deal of jeers and taunts directed at a dwarf making his way through the camp. Happy quickly recognized him as the one who drove the Witch's sledge when he first met her.

"What is your message, Son of Earth?" asked Aslan.

"The Queen of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands desires safe conduct to come and speak with you," said the dwarf, "On a matter which is as much to your advantage as to hers."

There were many scoffs and rude remarks at the Witch referring to herself as Queen. "Queen of Narnia, indeed!" said Mr. Beaver. "Of all the cheek-"

"Peace," said Aslan, quieting everyone down. "All names will soon be restored to their proper owners. In the meantime we will not dispute about them. Tell your mistress, Son of Earth, that I grant her safe conduct on condition that she leaves her wand behind."

With that the dwarf accompanied by two leopards left to see the conditions carried out.

"What just happened?" asked Natsu.

"The Witch and Aslan just agreed let the Witch into camp so they can talk, and we can't attack her while she's here," Lucy whispered back.

"Aw man," grumbled Natsu, itching for round two with her.

The Witch soon came up the hill, carried in a litter by four ugly Cyclopes. Inciting jeers and growls from the gathered crowd. As she passed the group from Fairy Tail, she sent them all a poisonous glare, but fortunately didn't seem to notice Lucy.

The Cyclopes set the litter down and the Witch stood before Aslan. "You have a traitor there, Aslan," she said pointing at Happy. "He has already cost you one Daughter of Eve. As you know, the Deep Magic demands his blood in retribution."

This sent another shockwave through crowd as Happy clung to Lucy looking worried.

Aslan opened his mouth to reply, but Natsu beat him too it. "The only traitor here is you!" he shouted. Pushing his way to the front of the crowd, Erza and Gray flanking him.

"Happy has never betrayed anyone!" Natsu continued, his fists blazing in unsuppressed rage. "When he came to this world he didn't know much about aside from what Lucy told us! So when he met you and he thought you wanted to be friends with him, he considered _you_ a friend, just like the rest of us!"

"So when he heard his new friend might be in danger, he wanted to go make sure she was okay!" Gray said taking over the story, if Natsu continued to tell it he might snap and punch the Witch. "He was only trying to look out for someone he thought was his friend! There is nothing treacherous about looking out for people!"

"Which is more than you deserve," said Erza in a dark voice. "He went to you with good intentions, and you stabbed him in the back. The only traitor here is you."

Lucy nodded in agreement, hugging Happy tightly both to comfort him, and to keep the Witch from snatching him.

The Witch was taken aback by this level of protest. Trying to save face she said, "If he isn't a traitor, why did he reveal your location to me when he came to my house."

"I thought you were worried about them," Happy said floating out of Lucy's grip and landing on Natsu's head. "I thought you thought that since a mean ol' Witch was out there hurting people that they might be in trouble. I was trying to be reassuring. I didn't know the mean ol' Witch was you."

The Witch tried to come up with an argument, but ended up gaping like a fish.

"It seems that no treachery has taken place here, aside from your own," said Aslan, who while remaining poised and polite still seemed to look and sound a bit smug. "Therefore the Deep Magic has no hold on those here. Be gone, unless you have anything further to discuss."

The Witch was scandalized at being thoroughly trounced in her debate, that she gave up all manor of composure and stormed out of the camp fuming, her lackies trailing behind her, confused as to what just happened.

The camp burst into cheers and laughter as she left, having never before seen the Witch so flustered.

Happy glanced around at his friends. "Thanks you guys."

Natsu grinned up at the Exceed still sitting on his head. "Never forget we're Fairy Tail, we look out for our own."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N a lot of talking in this chapter, don't worry, there's more action coming up. Sorry no Stone Table sacrifice for this story, Aslan can save that trick for another time.

Reviews are my little red string.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When the leopards returned from escorting the Witch and her company out, Aslan called for a war meeting. It was held in a tent with one table, and a map of the surrounding area spread across it. Once everyone was assembled he turned to a griffin nesting in a nearby corner. "Did you see her army while you were patrolling?"

The griffin jumped up and bowed. "Yes, Your Highness. They come with numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle," said one proud centaur.

"Still, more on our side would be a good thing," muttered Mr. Beaver to himself.

Lucy was thoughtful. "What about the people trapped in stone at the Witch's palace?" she turned to Aslan. "If you were able to free me, couldn't you help them as well? With everyone there on our side, we'd probably stand a better chance."

Aslan nodded, "That is a sound plan. I shall go to free the imprisoned at first light tomorrow."

There were many unhappy faces at that prospect. "But if you leave, who will stop the Witch?" asked a fox.

"We will," said Natsu with confidence. "Me n' Luce almost beat her before. With everyone else helping it'll be easy."

"Yes, but then she underestimated you," said a centaur. "She will be better prepared this time."

"Last time she also only fought Natsu and Lucy," said Erza. "With all four of our combined strength we can and will defeat her."

The Narnians, however, didn't seem convinced.

"Peace," said Aslan. "I agree with this plan, and shall leave at first light. Fret not, I leave you in capable hands."

"You might have some trouble navigating the palace," said Lucy sheepishly. "We might have gone a bit overboard when we were storming the castle."

"What do you mean," asked the centaur who had spoken before.

"We mean we pretty much left it in ruins," said Gray nonchalantly.

"Aye," Happy agreed. "It's got more holes than Natsu's brain."

"Hey," said Natsu.

The Narnians looked incredulous.

"Now that that's' settled," said Erza, as she leaned over the map on the table. "Let's talk strategy."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

It was agreed that the fact that Aslan was leaving was to be kept secret to till after he was gone in order to prevent the Witch from finding out through any means. Scouts were reporting that the Witch's forces were moving restlessly. They were sure to attack soon, if not the next day.

Despite this, the Fairy Tail group was all but ordered to get some sleep that night so they could be ready for whatever the next day might bring. But within the tent Lucy shared with Erza, the Stellar mage found that she could not sleep. Worries about the coming battle kept creeping in to her thoughts, making it her restless.

Deciding to take a walk to clear her head, she quietly slipped out of the tent (by some miracle not waking the Titania).

She wandered to the edge of the camp and sat on a rock to gaze up at the stars. The stars and constellations over Narnia were different from the ones over Earthland, and she absently wondered if Narnia had it's own version of the Celestial Gate Keys.

"Cant' sleep?" said a voice behind her."

She let out a startled yelp and turned around. Spying Natsu just behind her, she gave a half-hearted scowl. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry," he mumbled as he moved to sit beside her.

Lucy glanced at her partner, confused. It may have been her imagination, but she felt like he might have been avoiding her ever since the initial excitement from when she was freed from her stone state had worn off. And now he was sitting moodily next to her, glaring at the ground and being far too quiet for her liking.

"Is something wrong, Natsu?" she asked.

"Why did you do it?" asked Natsu quietly.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Why did you jump in front of me like that?" he asked. Suddenly he was gripping Lucy's shoulders and looking her in the eye. "We could have lost you forever, like the other Lucy. So why did you do it?"

Lucy had to blink several times at the fact he even needed to ask. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "We're partners, best friends, I care a lot about you, that's why I did it. I couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt if there was something I could do to stop it."

She then looked thoughtful. "Though there are a few other reasons," she said quietly. "For one thing you're always the one saving me, I want to return the favor whenever I can. We can't be partners if we don't watch each other's backs. And for another reason…" she trailed off and looked ashamed.

"What," asked Natsu.

She looked down and refused to meet his eyes. "I-I'm so much weaker than everyone else on our team. You're stronger than I could ever hope to be, you and the others have a much better chance at saving Narnia. And if we lost you... It was a better choice to have you than to have-"

Natsu grabbing her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye cut her off. "Don't you ever think that about yourself again," he said in a low dangerous voice.

"Eh?"

"Don't you **DARE** consider yourself worth less than the rest of us!" he was almost shouting now. "Don't you **EVER **think of yourself as weak again! You hear me! You're one of the strongest people I know!"

She was taken completely aback. "But I-"

"Sure, you're not on the same level as me, Erza, or the stripper" he said cutting her off again. "But you come with us into situations of that level anyway. Even when you're in over your head, you give it your all and you over come whatever obstacle is put in front of you. Sure, you need help from us sometimes, but that's part of what being on a team is about."

Lucy couldn't find any words to say. She just continued to gape at Natsu in shock.

"Don't you get it?" he asked. "_WE_ take on situations that are our level and overcome them. _YOU _take on situations way out of your league and still manage to win and stand beside us in the end. That makes you the bravest and strongest person I know!"

Lucy was flabbergasted. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. Tears began to spill from her eyes as she threw her arms around Natsu in a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered into his shoulder.

Natsu hugged her back. "Don't ever do something stupid like that again, okay. You're too important."

"I promise," she replied.

They ended up staying like that for a long time.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The next morning Natsu woke up to the sound of giggles, and muffled snickers. Opening his eyes he looked up to see Gray and Happy grinning down at him.

"Had a good night?" asked Gray in amusement.

Natsu looked around to see he was slumped against the boulder he and Lucy had been sitting on the night before. Next to him asleep with her head resting on his shoulder, and his arm around hers was Lucy. The two of them had ended up stargazing after their discussion that night and fell asleep under the stars.

It was then that Lucy began to stir. She sat up and looked around. When she noticed the position she and Natsu were in she froze, and her face turned beet red.

"They liiiiiiike each other," said Happy teasingly.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy shouted.

"But you loooove him."

"That's IT!"

Lucy jumped to her feet and began chasing Happy around, but the Exceed flew just out of her reach. Gray laughed uproariously as he watched. Natsu just continued to sit by the boulder wondering what just happened.

"Your Majesties!" came a shout.

They all turned to see a rabbit running towards them. It stopped in front of them panting for breath. "The scouts on patrol have just reported in. The enemy is preparing to attack! They'll come at any moment!"

The four of them traded a quick glance. "We'll be ready for them," said Gray. "Where's Erza?"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Sorry, more talking this chapter, and some NaLu fluff. This is about as much of that as you're gonna get. I figured that since Lucy pretty much sacrificed herself for Natsu, they might have a few issues that needed resolving. Though I wish someone would tell Lucy this in the canon. Also When Natsu said the other Lucy, he was talking about the future version of her who was killed by the future Rogue. If where I left off isn't a big clue there's gonna be plenty of action in the next chapter. I can't believe I'm almost done with this.

Keep calm and Review on.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They stopped only long enough to get into more battle ready clothes before meeting Erza in the war room tent.

Erza was already decked in Narnian armor and pouring over the battle plan to find any flaws.

Both Natsu and Gray decided to forgo bulky armor and stick to their chain mail and pants. Lucy also wore chain mail, and a breastplate over a knee length red skirt, and a grip on her arm to help with her archery (A/N like the outfit Susan wore to the final battle in the Prince Caspian movie, but with a shorter skirt)

"How's it look?" asked Gray when they entered.

"Aslan's already left for the Witch's castle to get reinforcements," said Erza not looking up from her plans. "Everyone is preparing, and our strategy seems good, but in battle there are so many variables…"

"We can do this," said Lucy with conviction. "Everyone here is counting on us, we can't let them down."

Erza and Gray stared at her in surprise for a moment before smiling. Natsu gave her a proud grin.

"Right," Erza agreed. "Lets go over the plan again to make sure we're clear on all levels."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Knowing that the Witch's army was coming the Narnian army positioned itself at the foot of a rocky hill with a wide plain in front of it to wait for them. Strategically it was the best position for their small army to be. The hill, while steep, was easy to climb, and the higher vantage point gave better positions to their archers.

It had been agreed that Erza was to be put in command of the army. So she stood along side Natsu and Gray at the front of the army ready to lead the assault.

At the far side of the plain in front of them, dark shapes began emerging from the distance. Little by little the Witch's army came into view, a terrifying army of all sorts of monsters and dark creatures, led by the Witch herself in a chariot pulled by polar bears. One thing was for sure, the Narnians were greatly outnumbered.

"Try not to land on the chariot, Flame Brain," said Gray evenly as they prepared to attack. "Can't have something as stupid as that take you out of the game."

"I'll watch my back, you watch yours, Ice Stripper," grumbled Natsu in reply. "Whoever takes out the most bad guys wins."

"You're on."

Lucy and Happy were at the top of the hill ready to take to the skies on Erza's command. Lucy had her bow at the ready, and had warned her spirits before hand about what they could expect if she summoned them.

"Are you ready for this, Happy?" she asked him.

The Exceed was trembling slightly, but nodded. "Aye."

The Witch's army charged forward, all of it's monsters letting out shouts and roars as they came at the Narnians.

Lucy caught sight of Erza's signal. "It's show time Happy."

"Aye sir!" said Happy as he grabbed her and flew her up into the air and towards the attacking army. They were quickly joined by several griffins, each of whom were carrying large rocks. They were the first strike force, attacking from the air to hopefully thin out the enemy before they could strike.

Natsu had been vehemently against this plan and had only consented when Happy agreed to fly her. Even then he had insisted that they stay at the back and Happy be ready to fly Lucy back to safety the second things went wrong.

Lucy notched her first arrow as they approached striking distance. Sagittarius had been a wonderful teacher, and while she still couldn't hold a candle to him, she was an excellent shot.

Like they'd promised they stayed near the back of he flock of griffins. When the Witch's army saw them approach, several furies rose up from their ranks to combat them, and the dwarves on the ground began to fire their arrows at them.

Seeing this, Lucy yelled. "Happy, fly me lower!"

"Aye sir!" yelled Happy, as the dropped below the flock.

Lucy took aim and fired an arrow at the approaching furies. It hit one in the wing and sent it plummeting back towards the ground.

She continued to fend off the furies as the griffins dropped their loads onto the enemy forces. Sadly between the furies Lucy was unable to hit and the dwarves below, some of the griffins fell in the process.

The first attack done Happy and the griffins began to pull back towards the hill, while Lucy continued to fire arrows into the army's ranks.

Down below, her friends let out a sigh of relief as Lucy and Happy passed over their heads and landed beside them.

"You okay?" asked Gray.

Lucy only nodded in reply, and Happy squeaked out an "Aye."

Erza raised her sword over her head. "For Narnia! **CHARGE!**" she yelled as she ran forward. Gray and Lucy flanked her on either side, and Happy grabbed Natsu and retook to the skies.

Shouts of "For Narnia!" were echoed all around as the army charged forward.

Gray pulled ahead of the rest of the army and ran until he was almost in front of the enemy. **"Ice Make: Ice Wall!"** he shouted, conjuring up a huge wall of ice that spread across the battlefield.

Happy dropped Natsu onto the top of the ice wall and flew back to Lucy. Natsu moved so he was looking down at the enemy. He took a deep breath, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** and blew fire down the enemy's side spreading it across the ground so that the Witch's army was blocked by both fire and ice.

With the army blocked, the griffins, Happy and Lucy came back for round two, some of the griffins now carrying archers instead of boulders to continue the attack. To help them Lucy summoned Sagittarius and Scorpio onto the wall next to Natsu.

"The bad guys are over there, horse man," said Natsu, pausing his fire breathing and pointing.

Sagittarius notched his arrows and fired into the army. "I thank you for the assistance, moshi moshi."

"We Are!" shouted Scorpio as he blasted the army with sand.

Despite the obstacles now blocking their way the Witch's army continued to charge towards them. Some of them even throwing themselves through the fire and beating at the ice wall until the flames consumed them.

Suddenly the Witch was in front of the flames. With a wave of her wand the flames extinguished and the ice wall shattered, making Natsu and the Spirits jump off to avoid falling with it.

Without anything else blocking the way the two armies met head on. It was pandemonium, that was all Lucy could describe it as from her vantage point above. Erza was in her Giant's Armor taking on an actual giant and anything else that stood in her way. Gray was surrounded by his frozen constructs as he took down enemies left and right in just his underwear and chain mail. When Natsu had jumped off the crumbling ice wall he had jumped towards the Witch's side, and was now burning everything in his surrounding area to a crisp. Her Spirits had landed all right from their jump, but Lucy could see they were quickly tiring, and would not last much longer. Lucy herself was nearly out of arrows, as Happy flew her above the battlefield. The archers on their side up on the hill had begun firing into the sea of monsters once they had come into range.

By the time Lucy had fired her last arrow both Sagittarius and Scorpio had had to return to the Spirit world and their side was beginning to show signs of tiring. While her fellow Fairy Tail mages were still going strong, the sheer number of the Witch's army was overwhelming the rest of their army.

Apparently Erza noticed this too. "Fall back to the rocks!" she commanded.

Their army began to pull back as combined attacks from Erza, Gray, and Natsu bought them some time to retreat.

Unfortunately the Witch gave another wave of her wand and dispelled the attacks and her army pressed forward too fast for the Narnians to retreat.

Seeing this, Lucy got an idea. "Happy I need you to fly me over near the enemy side and drop me!"

"What!?" shouted Happy in alarm.

"Just for a minute," she assured him, "You can catch me again when I'm done! Trust me on this!"

Happy didn't look happy about it, but he nodded and said "Aye Sir!"

They flew towards the encroaching army ignoring Natsu's shouting at them to come back. Happy flew Lucy as high up as he could above the army dodging arrows sent their way as he did.

Not wasting a moment Lucy whipped out her key **"Open, Gate of the Twins: Gemini!" **The two blue Spirits appeared next to her.

Lucy held out her hand to them. "We need to do _that_ again!" she shouted. "Change into me! Happy, drop me!"

Looking up from the battle the Witch spotted them. **"YOU!" **she shouted in recognition

Happy complied with the order, as Gemini transformed into a duplicate of Lucy (still in a bath towel, she really needed to fix that). The two grabbed each other's hands as they fell, and began to recite.

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_**Shine!**_

_**URANO METRIA!"**_

The air around them became filled with planets and stars that rained down upon the enemy in a shining burst, blasting them back and effectively stopping the army in its tracks.

Lucy's magic spent, Gemini was sent back to the Spirit World as Happy caught her and flew her back to the safety of the hills. It was unlikely she would be contributing any more magic to this battle.

Down below her friends watched impressed.

"Well she sure made a hard act to follow," said Gray.

Erza turned to where the Witch's army was slowly recuperating from that blast. "She did what any of us would have," she said, her voice shining with pride.

Natsu ignited his hands as he readied himself for the next assault. "Then let's make her proud!" he shouted as he ran forward into the fray, his teammates right behind him.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N There's the first half of the battle. Again I drew heavily from the movie to write this since the book barely touches on the battle. It more focuses on Lucy and Susan going with Aslan to free the statues. More fighting in the next chapter, the others have to step up their game if they don't want Lucy to outshine them.

I am running out of cute Review metaphors so just do it.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Natsu jumped as high as he could and rained fire down upon the enemy army. Gray and Erza followed suit with ice and swords.

Behind them the archers at the top of the hill of rocks rained arrows down on the enemy, and many of the less battered soldiers got their second wind and joined the Fairy Tail mages in battle.

But even with their combined effort their army was still being pushed back. It didn't help that Witch kept turning their allies to stone any time they got close.

"We need to take down the source of the problem!" shouted Erza.

Natsu and Gray nodded. Since the beginning of the battle the Witch had been their main target, but every time they moved to attack her one of her minions would pop up and distract them until the Witch had moved away. She had no doubt planned it that way to avoid another confrontation like the last one.

Fed up with being unable to land a hit on their main target, Erza equipped into her Flight Armor and used her increased speed to weave around the enemies until she was right in front of the Witch.

She struck with her sword, but the Witch was able to parry the blow with her own. The Witch then tried to blast Erza with her stone spell, but Erza jumped back to avoid it.

They continued like this as the battle raged around them.

Up above on the rocks, Happy had deposited Lucy a safe distance away. Even though she was out of magic and exhausted, she still insisted on reloading her arrows and assisting the archers from her vantage point, as well as moving around to heal the injured with her cordial.

Happy then flew down, intending to team up with Natsu to do some damage, when he saw Erza and the Witch's fight.

Something inside Happy snapped at the sight of the Witch attempting to harm another of his friends. He drew his dagger and rocketed towards the two of them.

Erza and the Witch were at a stalemate. The Witch was deceptively strong and her wand made staying in one place for too long impossible.

All of a sudden the rocks Erza was standing on shifted, and Erza lost her balance.

The Witch grinned triumphantly as she raised her wand, knowing Erza wouldn't be able to dodge it this time.

Then out of nowhere, a blue streak struck the wand slicing it in half, making both women freeze in surprise momentarily.

Happy had time for a triumphant grin, before a shockwave pulsed out of the broken wand, and sent him flying with a yell of pain.

"**HAPPY!"** yelled everyone from Fairy Tail in horror as they saw their friend get blasted away. Gray who was closest to where he landed started to run over to him. He scooped up the cat and started making his way up the hill to get Happy to safety, savagely freezing all enemies in his path.

The Witch threw away her now useless wand muttering, "Blasted feline."

Erza heard her and turned to look at her in rage. But before she could do anything several Minotaurs bowled into her and stood between her and the Witch.

Erza tried to get past them when she noticed Natsu. The Dragon Slayer was enraged by the sight of his friend getting hurt, and was mowing down anyone stupid enough to get in his way as he hurtled towards the Witch.

Getting an idea Erza switched to her Flame Empress Armor and pulled out Natsu's bag of coal. "NATSU!" she yelled, as she lit a piece on fire, and threw it towards her comrade.

Natsu jumped and caught the flaming piece of coal in his mouth and swallowed. The effects were instantaneous. The flames around his body doubled in size and heat, and a scale like pattern began to appear around his eyes. He threw back his head and roared as entered Dragon Force.

Seeing this Erza turned back to her Minotaur opponents and requipped to her Purgatory Armor. "Let's see what you've got."

Up above Gray had managed to get Happy to Lucy. The Exceed was alive, but he was in bad shape.

Lucy had her cordial ready when he reached her, and had just given Happy the healing drop when they saw Natsu's flames.

"He always has to steal the spotlight, doesn't he?" said Gray, when he saw what was happening.

"He wouldn't be Natsu if he didn't," said Lucy, clutching the still unconscious Exceed to her chest. "Just like you wouldn't be you if you didn't go and try to steal it back from him."

Gray glanced back at her. "You sure?"

Lucy nodded tiredly. "Happy will be fine when he wakes up, and we're all okay up here for now. Go help the others."

Gray nodded and jumped back down the hill and landed a kick on a werewolf, who's pack had been getting to close, before freezing another three.

Back with Natsu and the Witch, said Witch was just beginning to realize how very screwed she was. She didn't let any of that show on her face as she drew a second broad sword, and prepared for battle.

Natsu was glaring murderously at the Witch from within a sea of fire as he walked towards her. "I'm going to make you sorry for everything you've done to my friends, and the people of this world," he growled out dangerously.

The Witch gave a smirk. "Oh really? I doubt that."

And quick as lightning she struck at him with her swords. But Natsu had practice dodging lightning, and ducked low. **"Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!" **he shouted, giving the Witch a powerful uppercut to the stomached, sending her into the air. He jumped up after her and dealt another blow sending her crashing back to the earth.

The Witch was on her feet again in seconds looking furious. She dropped both her swords and raised her hands. Muttering in a strange language she made a motion like she was throwing a ball at Natsu.

Instinctively Natsu jumped away from his position. Not a second later an ogre and a faun who had been fighting each other behind him suddenly crumbled to dust.

Natsu's eyes widened at the sight, then turned to look back at the Witch who was smirking maliciously.

"Like you, Son of Adam, I also come from a different world, and am well versed in the magics it once held," she said.

"Then why bother coming here?" snapped Natsu.

"Because that world is now dead," she said as if that was something to be proud of. "I ended every life upon my planet with one forbidden spell, save for my own before coming here." Her smile turned deadly, "And I'll do it again here if I have too. Maybe next I'll move on to your world to start over."

Natsu's mind blanked at how someone could be proud of ending the life of everyone, friends and enemies alike. It then tuned red with rage upon hearing her plans. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE EVER AGAIN!" he bellowed **"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"**

The Witch dodged, and she cast another spell before Natsu could react. He didn't see it coming, but he suddenly felt immeasurable pain run trough his body, causing him to cry out.

It stopped just in time for him to jump aside to avoid being skewered by the Witch's sword. He grabbed the sword and used it as leverage to flip the Witch onto her back. The Witch responded by sweeping his legs out from under him, causing him to fall back.

Natsu caught himself with his hands, and flipped himself back to his feet **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** he bellowed, sending a torrent of fire at the still grounded Witch.

The Witch again used her own magic to block the flames, and use it as a smoke screen to try to attack Natsu again with her swords. Natsu heard her coming and avoided the swords, causing the Witch to trip and tumble a few feet away.

Natsu briefly wondered why she still used her swords, when her spells seemed more effective. As she clambered back to her feet, panting and using her swords for support he realized the answer.

"I get it," he said. "Your magic is powerful, but it drains you a lot faster than ours does. That's why you always used those swords or that wand. You can't go all out in a magic fight without draining yourself dry."

The Witch froze as he said that. It was obvious he had hit the nail on the head. He had figured out the greatest flaw in her magic, which she had worked so hard to cover up. She looked at him with her face blank with shock for a moment, before something in her eyes seemed to break. Her face morphed into an insane grin, as she burst out laughing.

Natsu was so surprised by this action that she could only stare as she laughed madly up at the sky.

When she stopped, the madness in her eyes didn't disappear, and she said, "Now you've done it boy, and I'll make you suffer for it! I will end every life on this miserable world, and then I will find the doorway to your world and do the same to it! And I'll keep doing it again and again until-!"

"**Ice Make: Geyser!"** came a shout, and the Witch was cut off as ice erupted beneath her and sent her flying back.

Natsu turned to see Gray not far away, surrounded by more of the Witch's army. "What are you waiting for Hot Head, finish her off!" he shouted, before turning back to his own fight.

Natsu turned back to the Witch, who was slowly getting to her feet. Breathlessly she began to mutter a long incantation.

Natsu glared at her as lightning began crackling around him in fury. "I said I wouldn't let you hurt Anyone EVER **AGAIN!**" He said, building up his magic with every word. **"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode: Lightning Flame Dragon's ROAR!"**

He sent a torrent of lightning imbued flames at the Witch. The Witch, too exhausted to dodge broke off from her spell with a scream of agony as the flames hit her. When the flames dispersed she was severely charred, and fell to the ground with a thud.

Natsu roared at his victory, before the drain of his attacks hit him making him fall to his knees, drained of magic. He didn't even have the strength left to dodge as an ogre bore down upon him with its club raised. But a blue streak snatched him from the ground before the ogre could strike.

Exhaustedly, Natsu lifted his head to see his rescuer. "Happy," he muttered, upon seeing the Exceed. "You okay?"

"Aye," said Happy, with a smile. "Lucy's medicine juice really works, I woke up just in time to see your big finale."

He flew Natsu to Lucy's position on the hill top and set him down. Lucy gave the Dragon Slayer a drop from her cordial, which instantly relieved the remaining pain from the Witch's spells, but still left him exhausted and drained of magic. Still he managed to sit up to see what was happening in the ongoing battle.

Below them, their friends weren't doing very well. Despite their Queen being defeated, her armies still continued to attack in overwhelming numbers. The Narnians were not faring well in comparison. And while Gray and Erza were still fighting with all their strength, they too were beginning to show signs of fatigue.

"We can't keep this up much longer," Gray shouted to Erza, as he used his ice battle-axe to take down a hag.

Erza, still in her Purgatory Armor nodded. "I know."

Using her requip abilities she summoned the horn she'd received from Santa Claus. She raised it to her lips and blew it, sending a loud rich sound across the battlefield.

Seconds later a lion's roar echoed in reply to the horns sound. From out of the distance leagues of Narnians came running, with Aslan leading the charge.

The reinforcements quickly turned the tide of the battle. The battle was over in minutes, with all the Witch's remaining troops defeated, or fled.

A resounding cheer rose up from the Narnians as they realized the war was won and they were now free of the Witch.

Erza walked over to where the Witch lay after her defeat by Natsu's hands. She lay still on the ground, covered in burns and tattered clothing.

Erza only turned her back on the Witch for a moment to look back at her celebrating comrades, when she heard movement behind her.

"**DIE!"** screeched the Witch, as she lunged at Erza's neck.

Before Erza could move, a shadow crossed over her head as Aslan pounced on the Witch with a roar, claws extended.

When the Great Lion turned back to the Titania, he only said three words. "It is finished."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Wow, I'm really almost done with this. Just one more chapter to go, though I do have some extra's I have in mind that I want to add at the end. Again a lot was drawn from both the movie, and watching a lot of action scenes from Fairy Tail. I also drew from the book, The Magician's Nephew, for the Witch's magic and back-story. I thought after her wand was snapped she'd need something else to make her appear more threatening, and to give Natsu a challenge. The ball throwing spell, and the spell to end all life are two from the book, I made the other's up.

Reviews put a smile on my face.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


End file.
